The Hidden
by kazoo
Summary: An old enemy wears a familiar face, and threatens Storm and Gambit. Complete. Gambit/Rogue, Xavier/OFC.
1. CH 1

Author's note: I was cleaning out my hard drive and unearthed some old X-Men stories. They are now hopelessly out of sync with canon--please bear in mind that chronologically, these were written shortly after Ilyana's death from Legacy. Yup, that long ago. That makes the parts relating to Gambit's past especially alternate reality; story also assumes that Lillandra is dead/lost. That said, hope you enjoy & thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: All rights to XM belong to Marvel and a number of other corporations. No harm intended, no profit made.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Hidden

by kazoo

Chapter 1

Charles Xavier wearily removed the Cerebro helmet from his head and closed his eyes. Jubilee would say that he'd been spending too much time hooked into that metal basket and zip away on her blades. He smiled as he thought of her, seeking and finding her sleeping mind. Automatically he continued the sweep, expecting to find everyone asleep since there were no emergencies to take care of. The situation was rare enough that all who could took advantage of it. He was surprised then to find at least one mind awake and restless. That mind was as unmistakable as its owner was mysterious. One of the newest members of his team of X-Men, Gambit.

He could not discern very much; Gambit's mind had naturally strong shields but he could tell that something troubled that young man. Wondering if he should intrude yet aware that he was in part responsible for all these young people, Charles made his way to the second floor balcony, where he knew Gambit would be.

"Nice night," Gambit said without turning around.

"More for me than for you, I think," Charles said as he paused by the door. This close, the coiled tension in Gambit's body was hard to miss. "Is there something wrong?"

Gambit didn't answer at first, flicking his cigarette away and watching as it arced down, a tiny point of light swallowed by the darkness. "Yes."

He was surprised by such a direct answer, but recovered quickly, "What?"

"Something, coming, hunting... slithering around in the shadows... Can't quite see it," Gambit replied in a low voice, still with his back to Charles, fists clenched as he stared into the night. 

He was about to soothe the young man, paused, becoming aware that Gambit was admitting to more than mere instinct. "What can you see?"

"Images, threads, knots... and nooses."

"You're a precog?" He couldn't keep the shock from his voice. 

Gambit turned then, almost smiled, "It's somethin' I can do sometimes, see the thread of t'ings that are gonna to happen. Not reliable enough to count as a 'talent' though. 've done my best to forget about it, but," he shrugged, "sometimes the feelings, they're too strong. Can't ignore 'em."

"You should have mentioned it before."

"Saw no reason to."

"It's something you should work on, so it can become more reliable--"

"No." The answer was final. 

"But Gambit, we haven't had a genuine precog since Destiny--"

"Oui, I know about Madame Destiny. That one, she knew the date of her death, m'sieur. Can do without that bit o' knowledge. T'know day to day the actions of others.... what good's the game then?"

"But--" He cut off his own protest, seeing that the young man was determined and something else besides. More than most of his X-Men, Gambit walked on the edge of death. It was a path he had chosen, one Charles had hoped he would draw away from, and he had been, with his interest in Rogue. But he was much closer to the line than Charles had realized and anything that jeopardized the "goodness" of the game could send him over the edge.

Gambit shook his head, "I am not suicidal, m'sieur. There is no grande amour between me and La Dame Morte."

"So you claim," he said, then stopped. "You're a telepath as well."

"Sometimes. Comes 'n goes more often than the sight."

"No reason to mention it?"

The young man smiled slightly, "'til now."

Charles nodded, aware that these revelations tonight had been Gambit's choice. "Why?"

"Because it's not only me, pr'fessor. Dis thing that'll happen, involves others, involves Stormy."

"Ororo? She's in danger?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I can't take the chance, comprends?" 

"Yes... You and she were partners for some time before you came to the X-Men, weren't you?"

"Almost a year," Gambit confirmed.

"Could this have something to do with the time you spent together?"

"I don't see how. The most dangerous foes we faced are dead, M'sieur le Shadow King and that Nanny and her petit Pierre, Orphanmaker." 

"The Shadow King is never truly dead," Charles said absently, though he did not count it as a strong possibility. The Shadow King's powers would not be strong enough yet to return to this world. "It's not a human threat, then."

"'s it ever?"

"More often than you might think," Charles replied dryly, "But in this case, perhaps not." He looked up at him, held his eyes, "I expect you to come to me the moment there is anything else." The young man nodded just once, but Charles was sure he would. 

"Actually, there is one more thing."

"You're a teleporter as well?" Charles said with a smile.

"Non," he said, grinning. "A request. Don' tell the others what we discussed t'night. No need for them to know."

"Ororo surely..."

"Oui, her yes. I'll speak to her and I have no doubt she'll come to you as well. But no others, s'il vous plait."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "These are not 'talents' I want… publicized."

"I am not in the habit of keeping secrets from my students."

"Non?"

"Not as a rule," Charles said with a slight acknowledgment of the hit.

"Then as a favor."

Charles weighed it a moment, "This doesn't mean I'm going to give up having you develop these talents, you know."

Gambit smiled again, "I expect nothin' less."

"And we'll be talking again, soon."

Gambit nodded, more sober now. "I know."

"You're still not going to sleep?"

He shook his head, "Can't yet. Too much coiled inside." He grinned again, "You took a long time with m'sieur Cerebro."

"You were waiting? You should have come down--"

"It's a nice night."

"Next time, interrupt and we'll both enjoy it."

He nodded, still grinning a bit. "Nex' time."

"And try to get some sleep."

"Oui, pappa."

Charles shook his head, but smiled. "Good night."

"Bon nuit."

Charles had just turned to go when he heard a slight rush of air, whirled in time to see the tail of Gambit's trenchcoat wafting down over the side of the balcony. He went to the railing and caught the last of two summersaults just before Gambit landed with perfect balance and grace on the lawn below. He glanced up at the professor, flashed him a slight salute, and raced off, heading for the woods at the back of the estate. Their edges were cultivated, but it was still wild enough to serve as a great obstacle course for his X-Men. And they would be the perfect place to release some tension. 

Charles watched him thoughtfully, even wistfully, until he was lost in the shadows. 

****

An hour or so later, Gambit walked back to the house, weary but content, the tension that had built inside him released by the run through the woods. He touched the cut along his eyebrow, smiling. A branch had come too close, snapping back faster than he had expected. He would have to remember to ask the professor about the species. But it had made for a more interesting night.

"I can take a look at that for you," said a voice coming out of the shadows of the back patio. 

His head snapped up but he relaxed as he saw Jean Grey there. "It's nothin', m'mselle. A scratch."

"Let me see it," she said, coming forward. Her flaming red hair caught the dim light as she moved, her dressing gown a pale ivory in the moonlight.

He ducked her outstretched hand instinctively, shook his head to cover it, "No need to soil those lovely hands. See," he drew out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, dabbed it at his eyebrow, "c'est finis." He headed for the door, she accompanied him.

"Late night."

"For both of us, non?"

"Restless night."

He merely nodded.

"You took a run to work it off... what should I do?"

He cocked his head, studying her, "Mansion's certainly not lacking in choices, chere, you do whatever you wish." 

"But it's such a lovely night... No need to be indoors, the pool would do just as well don't you think?"

"Oui."

"Would you care to join me for a swim? You must be hot from all that exercise."

"Not t'night, I've done my share of l'exercice."

She shrugged, took a step toward the pool, untying her robe as she did so, then turned, "You sure you won't change your mind?"

She wore a very bare bikini under her robe, showing off a very nice body. Firmly, he shook his head. "Time to sleep."

Smiling very slightly she turned again, her lovely red hair sweeping her shoulder to cascade down her back as she dropped the robe. "Sleep well, Gambit." She could feel his eyes on her as she made her way to the pool and to the diving board. She knew he continued to watch her as she arched her body for the dive, but when she came up again, he was gone. She still smiled. His room was on this side of the house. And she would be splashing just enough to make sure his sleep was anything but "well."

****

Gambit was one of the last of the X-Men to rise, but he found a couple of stragglers in the main dining room. One of them was Rogue. With a smile, he grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit by her. She didn't look up from her coffee, saying merely, "You missed it, Remy."

"What, chere? You still here."

She still did not look up but smiled, "My blueberry muffins, Ah got up all special to bake them but you overslept. They're all gone, now..."

"I prefer the company to the muffins, eh, chere?"

Now she looked up and was grinning widely, "You never stop, do you?"

"You are an inspiration." He sipped his coffee, "P'haps to console me for de loss o' th' muffins you might care to take a ride with me, to the beach?"

"There's a pool right here."

"There are also many, many people with little better to do than t' watch others havin' a good time."

"There are people at the beaches, too."

"But I know a special place, a breathtaking view, the crisp ocean breeze, jus' you and me..."

"Ah did make a pie that would be just perfect for a picnic."

"Ah, chere, baked with your own two hands..." he said, fingers slowly moving toward her hands.

She took hold of her coffee cup with both hands and raised it to her lips though she did not drink, "A pie ain't enough for a picnic, though."

"I'm sure we can find something else," he said with a slight smile as he took his own cup, sipped it. "We got th' time, chere, might as well use it."

"Well..."

"Got time for what?" Logan said, sidling up to the table.

"For--"

"Relaxation," Gambit put in. "With no worlds to save we got some time t' relax, don' we."

"Yes," she said, not looking at Logan. "Just relaxin' away."

A slight smile curved his face, "I guess we should all relax together, huh, bub." He pulled up a chair and plopped his coffee mug right between them.

"It's tres reconfortant to be part of a group that likes togetherness so much," Gambit said with an ever so slightly dangerous gleam in his eye.

"We're all one big happy family here," Logan agreed as he took a drink, not the least bit disturbed.

"Uh, think it's time for me t'leave, promised Hank Ah'd meet him for a workout. See y'all later," Rogue said, rising hastily.

"Oui, chere, be seeing you later for de consolation," Gambit said. Rogue blushed but nodded just the slightest bit as she hurried away. They both watched her go.

"You best treat her right, Cajun," Logan said, not looking at him.

"Intend to do just that."

"I mean it, kid," Logan said, his claws extending just a fraction.

Gambit met his eyes, his own level and for once, serious, "So do I."

The claws retracted as Logan studied him through narrowed eyes. "Time will tell." He finished his coffee and stood, "Be seein' ya, Cajun."

"Good day to you, too, m'sieur."

"Well, well, having breakfast all alone, Remy?" Jean said, walking over with her food.

"Looks like."

"Late nights make for late mornings, hmmm? Guess night owls have to stick together."

"Dere's quite a bit o' t'getherness in de X-Men."

"Too much?" she smiled, reached for some toast.

He shrugged, winced a bit as his shoulder twinged, another souvenir from the branch's recoil. "Mebbe."

"Something wrong?"

"Pulled a muscle."

"You wouldn't let me help with the cut, but it won't get my hands dirty to help with this, would it?" She was already rising.

"Ah, dat's very kind, but you--"

"Quiet, now which shoulder is it?" she asked briskly.

"De left," he replied, thinking that perhaps he was being foolish about this. 

"All right then, let me see what I can do to make it all better..." she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging.

"You don'--" he stifled a moan as her fingers bit deep, expertly, into his muscles, "you got quite a talent for this."

"If you'd just relax, it would be even better."

"Impossible, chere," he said, eyes closing.

"That's it, just relax back, and I'll take care of everything," she said softly. 

"Meet y'all by the pool, Hank," Rogue said as she turned to the dining room. "Forgot my sunglasses."

Hank had seen Gambit go into that very dining room some fifteen minutes earlier and he had not come out. He very much doubted that sunglasses were Rogue's only goal. Still, she was hardly a child; they could both take care of themselves. It looked like he would be doing his workout alone.

"Must have left them right--" she began as she rounded the corner into the dining room, stopped, eyes wide. Gambit was leaning back against Jean, his eyes closed, her hands roaming his shoulders and neck, his face. Rogue couldn't say anything, but there was nothing on this earth that would have made her go to that table and get her sunglasses. She took a step back, then another, and finally ran as Jean raised her face and smiled at her, ever so slightly, her hands poised on Gambit.

"Don't think Ah need them after all," Rogue said as she passed Hank on the way to the pool. He stared after her, surprised, then glanced back, through the French doors into the dining room. There was Gambit, and Jean standing right behind him. He frowned slightly. It could have been a trick of the light, but her smile... just like the cat who ate the canary, and now had all the eggs about to hatch. 

Jean smoothed the line on Gambit's forehead, the same smile that Hank had been so curious about still playing about her lips. She heard someone going by the hall, hoped it would be Rogue again, or perhaps Scott. They were mere paws in the game, her real quarry well in hand, so to speak, but there was a certain satisfaction in seeing the effects of all her machinations bear full fruit. Instead it was Ororo. No mere pawn she, but a quarry of another sort. 

"At four, then, Bishop," Storm called back as she walked.

Gambit heard her, seemingly from a distance. He was supposed to speak with her about something... what was it. It would be so pleasant to just sit here... but he had to get up, didn't he? Struggling half heartedly, he fought towards full consciousness, groping through the fog in his head. It was so quiet here... No, he had to see her, had to--to talk to her, to warm her--there could be _danger_. Danger. _Must_ get up... _Danger_. His senses screamed inside him and he jerked awake, fairly leaping from the chair.

"Was it something I said?" Jean asked with an innocent air, though her eyes were a trifle hard.

He said nothing, took a step back, shook his head. It couldn't have anything to do with Jean, could it? Non, that was un absurdite. He tried for a smile, "I remembered, got t' talk to Ororo, promised the pr'fessor... Au revoir, and merci, m'mselle." Trying to hurry away without looking like he was hurrying away, he went the way Storm had gone.

Jean's face was expressionless, but her fingers gripped the back of the chair, white and hard as talons. "Once again you escape with my prize, wind rider, but I will have him yet, and for you... hell to pay," she whispered. 

Gambit did not look back at Jean, still unnerved, on edge yet unable to believe that Jean Grey, one of the original X-Men, one of Charles Xavier's prize pupils, certainly one of his most trusted pupils, could have anything to do with the web he saw being woven. "Stormy, you have a minute?" he said as he caught up to her.

She was going to say no, she had promised to go over some field reports for a meeting with Scott and the professor later that day, glanced at his face and nodded instead, swallowing the reflexive objection to the nickname. Few others would have seen the tension in his eyes, the sense of imminent disaster, but she had spent months with him, just the two of them, and she had learned a _few_ things about him. "Something is troubling you?" 

He gave a sharp nod, his expression fairly screaming 'in private.' Again she nodded, and he steered her through the nearby doors and outside, taking a path back to the woods. He waited until they were out of sight of the house, slowed. He glanced at her and she waited, knowing that prodding Gambit was as useless as prodding a mule. Both did things in their own time. 

"There's somethin' I got t' say t' you, t' tell you..." he began. "I--de agility, chargin' th' cards... dat's not all I can do."

"What else?" 

He took a deep breath, "Sometimes, only sometimes," he stressed, "I have a sense, I see... what's woven, what's gonna be... th' way th' threads will go."

"You foresee the future?" she said, stunned, "Have you informed the professor? He needs to be told--"

"I told him already, last nigh'."

"But Gambit you have been here for nearly 10 months!" She eyed him a bit more reproachfully, "And we were partners for another ten before that--"

"I know, Stormy, but this... it don't work every time, chere, never when I want it," he tried for a smile, "worse than when you were still a child and wanted to call your winds."

"You are uncomfortable with your ability?"

He nodded. "Never liked it. They come on so sudden... can ruin jus' about any day."

"Gambit, you are the last person I ever expected to have trouble dealing with a mutant ability. Your guilds, your family, supported you and even encouraged mutant talents, I suspect."

"'s not th' same, chere. I know we ain't abominations, or de genejokes like some say... but there are some things we weren't meant t' _do._"

"If it were not meant, the Goddess would not have created you as you are."

He smiled self-mockingly, "I never had your faith, chere."

"Perhaps you should try," she said quietly. "We all have parts of ourselves that are not as we wish. We must accept, however, there is no other choice."

"Not that simple."

"Never is it simple."

He sighed, "A desire for an argument or a lesson in self-acceptance is not why I arranged dis here t'gether."

She chose to respect his change of subject, but she, like the professor, would not let it lie indefinitely. She was sure he knew it, too. "I had guessed as much."

"I've been having a feeling lately, a strong feeling, seeing... not seeing 's more like," he said half to himself, "seeing somethin' coming, hands weaving a web meant to snare. Snare you and me both."

"Who?"

Jean's face popped up and he considered telling her, but dismissed the idea. She would never believe--he wasn't sure if he did, "I can't see. De pr'fessor asked if it was someone we fought when we were partners but I told him that couldn't be--"

She was nodding, "I do not see how it could be either. We stole many things, but no one knew our identities, and none would know us as we are now. The Shadow King and nanny are both gone."

"That's what I said to Xavier. I don' know who's behind this, but I have a feeling dey're already too close... hidin' jus' a step away, behind a shadow, a face..." 

His eyes took on a remote quality that she had never seen before, he mumbled words that made no sense to her, "Dead not, de mistress o' the hounds will not die... cannot die weaving her web, easy to take the lingering ashes for the joining... De mistress will have her prey and for you hell to pay..." He shuddered, shook his head, "Merde! I can't break through, can't see..."

"Perhaps because it is not set," Storm said though Gambit had unnerved her. Those last words of the seeing had been meant for her, she was sure of it. 'For you hell to pay.' "Who or what is the prey?"

"I think... I am."

"I see." She eyed him thoughtfully, "The mistress of the hounds after you, and for me hell to pay. Why I wonder?"

"Je ne sais pas." He shivered, "But I think we don't have long to wait, chere, not long 't all."

"We will be ready."

He didn't think so, but didn't say it.

They walked quickly through the woods, both eager to be out in full sunlight again, hoping that the clear warmth would lay rest to fear. Fear is healthy, Gambit thought, it warns. "Be careful, 'Ro."

"You as well. Find out what you can, work with the professor," she paused, thought perhaps he'd be more comfortable with a teammate, "or Jean--"

"Non," he blurted, tried to soften it as he saw the surprise on her face, "I don' know. I will think about it. Talk to th' pr'fessor, mebbe. And you, if there's anythin' t' talk about."

She looked at him seriously, "Have you told me everything?"

"Oui," he said, but did not look at her.

"You should tell the professor everything, Gambit," she said as if he had not answered. "He has one of the finest minds in the world, and he may be able to discover connections between things that to us would seem irrelevant, or unlikely."

"I already talked to 'im, and he assured me we'd be talkin' in th' future."

"Tell him." She gave him a tight hug, "And watch yourself, mon brave."

"Toujours, Stormy."

"Do _not_ call me Stormy." Smiling, she walked away and he smiled watching her. She was one of a kind. 

"What's the matter, Remy? Two women not enough for you?" said an angry voice behind him.

Gambit turned, surprised to see Rogue's furious face. "Two?"

"Not anymore, no, Ah don't like bein' played for a fool and Ah ain't about to be part o'your harem."

"Chere, would you start talkin' sense?"

"I'll give you sense," she said drawing a fist.

"Whoa, chere, whoa now. Why don' you give ol' Remy a clue before you go do somethin' we might both regret?"

"Storm and Jean may not mind this arrangement you got goin' but this gal will not stand for--"

"Wait a minute. You think? Storm? And me?" he chuckled, "Stormy's my friend, and that is _all_, chere. Hell you know she's still in love with dat idiot boy Forge."

"But--"

"No buts, you know it's true. And as for Jean Grey...?" he shook his head. "What could make you think me and her...?"

"You're not wriggling out of this one Cajun. Ah saw you, the two of you oh so cozy over breakfast this morning--what with her hands all over--" 

He rolled his eyes. "She gave me a massage--mebbe it wasn't a good idea--but dat's all it was, chere, a bad idea and th' easin' o' some sore muscles. Really." 

"A _bad idea_? Ah'll give you sore muscles--"

"Look, I'm sorry about this mornin', but there ain't nothin' goin' on b'tween me and Jean," he grinned suddenly, "B'sides, I'd much rather have _your_ hands all over--"

"Be quiet or you might still your wish," she said, trying to hang on to her anger but plainly failing.

"Well my shoulder is still twingin' from las' night."

"You'll be doing more than twinging--hey what happened last night? Was there an attack somewhere no one invited me to?"

"Chere, we would never dream o' goin' without you. This was strictly a solo act, went for a run in the woods, branch snapped back a little too fast," he shrugged, "happens even t' me."

She was watching him suspiciously, he strived to look innocent. "Hmph. That where your cut came from?"

He nodded. "Wounds o' war."

"Ah'll get you a medal." 

"I thought you agreed t' give me consolation," he said smiling.

She blushed a bit. "The pie's gone."

"You ate it all, chere?"

She shook her head, lowering her eyes, "Not exactly... Ah was so mad at y'all, Ah threw it out the window. Meant to hit your bike but Ah missed."

"Temper, temper..." 

"Yeah, well, long and short of it is, we ain't got food for the picnic."

"We'll manage somethin'. And this time, there will be no Bishop, neh?"

"Think Ah played his role already," she said, her flush deepening.

"No, de pie throwin' was mine. Let's go to de kitchen an' see what there is t' see," he said. She nodded and started turning. He put his hands on her shoulders, making her face him. "But 'fore we do that, we gotta get ourselves a couple of things straight, chere."

"Ah-"

"Shush. First, I don' mind a little jealousy now and then, but as a rule, _non, _d'accord?" She glanced down, bit her lip; he touched her chin with a gloved finger, made her look up, "Number two, I won't ever do anything to hurt you, chere." Before she could pull away, he brushed her lips with his and smiled though his eyes were serious, "You got that?"

"Gambit, you shouldn't--Ah can't--" her eyes were bright with longing and hurt and loneliness.

"We gotta start somewhere..." Again he touched her face with a gloved finger, drew her to him. Hesitantly, shyly, she let him pull her close, holding him and feeling him holding her, feeling the reality of him, hearing his heart beating in his chest, feeling the roughness of his shirt on her cheek. It was so good to feel him there, but it made her want more. A more they could never have.

"Ah could kill you," she whispered.

"I've survived worse..." he said softly, a distant edge in his voice, then he drew back and smiled down at her, "You're not such a bad way to go, as ways go, chere."

"You really are a scoundrel," she said with a shaky smile.

"I'm a hungry scoundrel. Let's raid that kitchen, neh?"

They did a job on the kitchen, snuck away and were off on his bike before the various self-appointed chaperones knew what was going on. True to his word, Gambit brought her to the ocean side, high atop a cliff, with a great view, just the two of them. Both used the time to forget reality for a while. Here they could almost pretend...

****

Back at X-mansion, Storm could not pretend. After leaving Gambit, much as he had predicted the night before, she went straight to Charles Xavier. Knocking on his study door, she barely paused to hear his response before coming in. 

"I've been expecting you, Ororo."

"I have just spoken with Gambit. I believe him." Her chin was slightly up, her body in fighting stance.

"So do I," he said mildly, a touch amused. While it was true that Gambit did not enjoy a spotless reputation among the X-Men, neither was his word automatically distrusted. Especially in a matter like this. "What did he tell you?"

"That there is danger, to me, to him," she said, relaxing a bit and coming to take a seat before his walnut desk. "He had a vision while we spoke. It seems the threat comes from a woman, the mistress of the hounds. There was also something about ashes, joining, and he said that the mistress could not die."

The slight tensing around her eyes told him there was more even had he been unable to sense it in her mind. "And?" he prodded.

"He said that he was the prey, and for me, hell to pay." She paused, fingers tracing the design on the armrest of the chair. "He said it would be soon." She looked up at him suddenly, "What do you think, Charles?"

"I think that young man will never cease to amaze me," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I know that wasn't the answer you were looking for. Like you, I have... faith I suppose is the best word, faith in his talent--he's uncomfortable with it, but we'll have to work on that aspect later. For now we must all concentrate our energies on discovering who this mysterious mistress of the hounds is," he glanced at her, "The name, the image doesn't conjure anyone to your mind?"

She shook her head. "Not really. There were the Shadow King's hounds, of course, but he was their master, and both he and they are gone."

"True... his name seems to crop up consistently, though, perhaps we shouldn't take it for granted that he's gone. The hounds you speak of, they would be dead by now. All his servants die eventually, he poisons them from within. There must be something else." 

"The body of his servants have all been accounted for, and there wasn't even a trace of him in the old house he used in Virginia."

"Jean was sure?"

"Yes," she replied, but he caught an odd tone in her voice.

"What is it? Was there something Jean mentioned? Something that might have lingered?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Jean truly... Rather with Gambit. I had the sense that he was not revealing everything, and like you, I urged him to develop his talents. I suggested he work with you, or with Jean. It was most strange, even looking back on it... His reaction to Jean was abrupt and almost," she tried to find another word but none fit quite as well, "fearful."

****

Gambit took a deep breath of the crisp salt air, sighed as Rogue gently massaged his neck, "You have magic fingers, chere."

She grinned, "Remember, the only reason Ah'm doing this is cuz you're gonna pay me right back, you got that, swamp-rat?"

"O' course. I always pay my debts," he turned over and she pulled back, reflexively cautious. He reached for her hands, rested them on his chest, "and I thought we were makin' progress... we still have a ways t' go, chere."

"Not for lack of effort on your part, sugah," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm nothing if not persistent."

"You're lots more than that," she said, leaning down and resting her head against his chest. He tensed and she immediately pulled back, hurt. Just when she thought--

"We ought t' be getting' back," he said, an edge in his voice, a blank look in his eyes.

"Gambit?" she asked uncertainly, realizing that his tension had nothing to do with her touch.

"We got t' hurry, chere." He was already rising, eyes on his bike. He glanced back at her, offered her a hand up, "I'm sorry to cut things short... we'll save somethin' f'r nex' time."

"What is it?"

He hesitated, "I jus' got a feelin' dat we ought t' be back... Things have been too quiet, neh?"

"You really must be nervous, you're usually a much better liar 'an that." But she was picking up their things as quickly as he. 

Abruptly he straightened, dropping the half-gathered plates, "Chere, we ain't got time f'r my bike--how fast can you fly us home?"

"Half the time it takes to drive, even the way you do it."

"Let's go."

Shaking her head she picked him up and took to the skies, "You know you ain't getting away with no explanation for this, don't you, sugah?"

"I know. Hurry, s'il vous plait."

"All right, but don't think this means Ah trust you or nothin'."

Despite his tension he smiled, touched her hand, "Wouldn' dream of it, chere." 

****

Storm emerged from the room where she had been going over some history lessons with Bishop, looking for the professor. Their conversation had been interrupted by Cyclops and Wolverine, both with grim news about some of the mutant forces that were acting in Magneto's name. There were three or four of those groups now, and it was difficult to discern which, if any, was actually acting on Magneto's orders. 'Goddess, what a coil!' she thought, frustrated over her impotence, further on edge because of what Gambit had told her. Perhaps a session in the Danger Room would help her work out her tension. The idea stuck in her mind and the more she thought of it, the more it appealed to her. She would go right now, she could always see the professor later.

It was important that she speak with him, though, perhaps--no, I must work out these frustrations first. She pushed the door open, and walked in. 

A second later she screamed. 

****


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2

Gambit hit the ground running, Rogue close behind him. He'd had her release him when they were over the second floor balcony, dropped and rolled to his feet, sprinting down the hall to where he knew Storm would be, to where she was in deep trouble. He felt her scream more than heard it, and was in the room seconds after. His attention immediately focused on her, he saw her being engulfed by the box of light, her body disappearing within it even as it began to contract. He made a desperate leap, grasped hold of her hand and held on, struggling to get some kind of leverage and pull her back without getting sucked in himself.

"'s gonna be all right Stormy, work with me, girl," he said, trying to make himself heard over her screams. He cried out too when the walls of the cell first touched him, they were some kind of living energy with a nasty bite. His power rose to counter it and he sent his own energy through his jacket and to the walls of light, moving his arm a little to provide the necessary impact. The slight explosion disintegrated the walls a little bit, taking some of his jacket with it. He wasn't in a position to mind, in fact all he cared about was that he now had a direct channel to the walls. He flooded his power through them, but this wasn't as effective as the explosions he had caused earlier. He dared not try anything else, though, because the explosion it would take to get rid of the thing would be enough to kill him and Storm both.

He felt Rogue beside him, trying to get her hand in to Storm, or force the energy walls apart but there was no room for her, and her brute strength wasn't doing anything. Storm's screaming was becoming more shrill, wilder, she was clutching at Gambit's hand as to a lifeline, but she was twisting and turning like a caged beast, making it harder for him to hang on. "Stormy, you got to think woman--" he was trying to say.

"It's no use, she's claustrophobic, she'll run herself down tryin' to fight it--"

"We got t' do somethin'," his eyes focused on her, his mind working, "you think mebbe, yuoof--" he broke off as Storm tugged him against the box, "you could lay your hands on dis thing..?"

Her eyes widened but she did not hesitate. Taking off her glove, she touched the box, screamed and was thrown back.

"Rogue!" He tried to twist to see her, but Storm wasn't letting him. Wolverine appeared at the door, "Get help, th' pr'fessor, anybody!"

Logan nodded and hit the alarm, then ran to Rogue, who was beginning to regain consciousness. "That thing packs a wallop," she muttered.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, sugah, Storm's trapped in there--"

Gambit yelped, reflexively trying to jerk away as Storm, unable to control her mutant powers any more and now beyond reason, began shooting lighting all around, anything to help her escape. The lightning passed through the box but it remained solid as ever, hurting only those outside if they got in the way. The box continued to get smaller.

"Storm, Ororo, Stormy, you got t' stop it girl, you must--" he said, grunting as another flash of lighting came too close. He realized she was beyond words and tried reaching directly into her mind, "Stormy, you got t' listen to me," he sent, "you got to..."

While Gambit struggled to get through to her, Wolverine's alarm had brought most of the X-Men to the Danger Room. 

"What the..?" Cyclops said as he entered and dove, dodging some lighting. 

He prepared to shoot his eye beam, Logan saw the move, leaped at him even as he began to fire, making him miss, "Ya gone crazy, bub?" he hissed. "Your shot would have taken them both out!" He pulled them both away as another stray lightning shot struck near, "If Storm's lightning's getting through that thing, what'd ya think your plasma eye was gonna do?"

Nodding grudgingly Cyclops pulled away, tried to asses the situation as Logan filled in the few details he had. Things were bleak. Gambit was now effectively as trapped as Storm, and while his hold on her kept her from firing the lightning directly at him, the rest of them could not get too close. "X-Men, withdraw to the periphery," he called out just as a stray bolt hit Warren and dropped him from the skies. "Rogue, Bishop, pull back! That's an order."

"We can't just leave them!" she flared.

"We won't," said Charles, appearing in the doorway, the shields on his hoverchair activated. "Cerebro's given me a reading on this box, it's some form of biotic energy, but it's solid matter, it can be grasped hold of--"

"Not directly, professor, Ah tried, threw me clear across the room."

"Jean could," Cyclops said, "She ought to be able to grab hold of it with her mind--"

"Precisely. I've already contacted her, she's on her way."

"Let's hope they can hold out that long," Logan said grimly.

Gambit was only aware of one thing--breaking through the barrier that separated him from Storm. He had to reach her, had to stop her from shooting those bolts or they were all done for. 'Have to push,' he thought, mentally cursing himself for being so rusty. He threw more of himself into the struggle, letting go of his body and emerging into the astral plane. He formed himself into a battering ram, and whispering a prayer of apology, crashed through the wall around Storm's mind. And was engulfed in blind animal panic. 

For a moment there was nothing he could do but feel the terror course through him. Seconds later he started divorcing himself from it, pulling back a bit. This was no normal level of fear, not even for someone with Storm's claustrophobia. This had been induced. Grim now, he reached out a mental hand to Storm, forcing it through the fire of the panic, reaching deeper and deeper to the very center of her. 

"Be still, Stormy... be still, chile, it's gonna be all right." He projected calm at her, taking hold of her battered spirit and cradling it as gently as a baby, "Don' fold, Stormy, you got a lot o' fight left in you, come back now, petite, come back..." He fought to make her hear him and fought to keep off the panic, wondering how long he could keep it up. His reserves were failing. That's when he sensed another presence, someone coming, reaching, helping, pouring strength into him. Charles Xavier. 

His mental voice reached him through the vestiges of the wall, "Hang on a bit longer, help is almost here."

Gambit tried to reply, wasn't sure if he got through. He turned back to Storm, revitalized now and able to give more to soothe that battered consciousness. At last he felt some reasoning response.

"Gambit?" 

If an astral form could weep, he would have done so. "Dat's right, chere, jus' hang on a little bit longer..." Her spirit flew into his embrace and they stood together, ready to weather out the rest of this ordeal.

****

"Hey, the lightning's stopped!" Jubilee said, smiling at first, "oh-oh, you think that means--"

"No, Storm has been reached, she is holding it back," Charles told them. 

"Maybe we don't have to wait for Jean," Rogue said, advancing, taking hold of Gambit's limp body and refusing to think about the fact that it was so limp, "maybe we can tug..."

"No, Rogue, you'll only hurt them both," Charles said. "Jean should be--"

"Jean is here," she said, "sorry it took me so long, professor." She immediately closed her eyes, hands extended, concentrating her telekinetic abilities to try to widen the hole that Gambit had managed to maintain. "It's fighting back..." Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. They began to see the hole get wider.

"That a girl, Jeannie, just a little bit more," Wolverine said, taking position by Rogue and getting ready to help her pull them both free the moment Jean opened the hole enough. "Just a little..."

They heard her grunt and the hole widened. "Now, Wolvie," Rogue said as she pulled. There was some resistance, then all of a sudden they both came free, the four of them ending up in a tangled heap on the floor. Rogue and Wolverine scrambled free, but Gambit and Storm continued to lie there on the floor, still unconscious, their hands clasped in a deathly grip. 

Cyclops was just in time to catch Jean as she fell to the floor. "Professor?" he said.

Charles went by, said, "She'll be all right." Even as he said it, she began to stir.

"What about," Rogue said, motioning to Gambit and Storm.

"They as well, child," he said, reached out a hand and touched first Gambit's forehead, then as the young man started to come around, Storm. She, too, began reviving, mumbling things.

"Storm, it's all right," Logan said, reaching out a hand to her.

"Dat's right, chere, you gonna be just fine," Gambit murmured, his voice much weaker than usual, as he struggled to sit up.

"Gambit?" she whispered, then her eyes popped open wide, "Gambit!" She sat up quickly, making a grab for him. He held her tight as Rogue and Logan pulled back, both a little hurt.

"'s all right, chere, you're jus' fine now..." 

"It was in my mind..." she said, "closing in, could not breathe, all around me..."

"Gone now, and you won out again."

"What was that thing?" Logan asked.

"An energy box, dimensional, too, from the looks of it," Jean said.

"Huh?" Jubilee said. "A dimensional box? Like, it was yanking Storm out of this world?"

"How else would you explain the fact that it was smaller than Storm when it dissolved?" Beast said.

"What I can't understand is why Cerebro didn't raise the alarm--there was precious time wasted until Wolverine hand-triggered it," Cyclops said thoughtfully.

"That's one for you, Wolvie," Jubilee said. "But today's superhero prize goes to Red. Lucky you got here in time to save the day."

"I was out jogging but when I saw Rogue and Gambit flying here at top speed, I figured something was up and came back as quickly as I could. I was already close by when Charles reached me."

Cyclops eyed Gambit sharply, "What prompted the speedy return? I thought you and Rogue were taking the day for a picnic." 

Gambit looked up at the slightly accusatory note in his voice, and saw that Bishop had assumed a defensive stand. He took a deep breath, mind working at less than top speed, trying to think of a way out of this. He sensed the professor about to say something, but before either of them could say anything, Rogue cut in, "It was a dare."

"A what?"

"A dare. Gambit bet that Ah couldn't get us back here in less than half the time it took to drive. Bet me a full dinner out on the town," she said with a smug smile. "And Ah won."

"You were the first ones in the room, weren't you?" said Cyclops, unwilling to let it go.

"We heard Storm screaming," Rogue said. 

"Scott, I think that's enough," Charles said.

"But sir, the fact that Cerebro did not raise the alarm may indicate that we have a saboteur, and Gambit--"

"Gambit saved my life, and my mind, Cyclops," Storm put in, rousing herself. "He could not possibly be at fault here. Look for your saboteur elsewhere." 

Cyclops was about to say something else, Charles cut in. "We'll continue this conversation later. Scott, please examine Cerebro's records. Gambit, Storm, we'll go to my study if you're both feeling up to it, and we'll see what else we can piece together of this incident. Please join us, Jean." He turned and headed out to forestall any further argument. Scott watched them tensely, while Bishop attempted to pull Storm away from Gambit. She stubbornly pushed him away and took Logan's hand instead; he was helping them both up. It was surprising that Logan would be the one, but at the time she thought nothing of it. They leaned on each other, with Logan and Rogue accompanying them, and Jean followed. 

Charles was already by his desk when they arrived. Logan pulled the door shut behind them and Charles sensed him go away, but not too far away. Interesting, he was setting himself up as guard. He would have to speak with Logan about that, find out what had prompted it. His senses were enhanced, and sometimes they gave him clues that others missed. "Now, what can you tell me about what happened?" He glanced at Gambit, "Nothing about a dare, either, start at the beginning."

"I had a sense dat Storm might be in trouble," he said, eyes firmly down, voice remote. Sitting close to him as she was, she felt his tension, wondered at it. The professor clearly did not believe the accusations Scott had voiced, what could be troubling him? "I asked Rogue t' get us back here fast."

"Did you tell her about your 'visions'?"

"You're a precog and a telepath?" Jean asked, her eyes narrowing as she put two and two together.

"Telepath?" Storm asked. "You did not mention that."

"Comes and goes, jus' like de other," he replied, now sounding more weary than anything else. "And no, I didn' tell her. She took my word for it." There was a touch of bitterness there. Storm couldn't blame him.

"That is how you were in my mind there at the last, breaking me out of the mental cage even as Jean took care of the other," Storm said softly, "Thank you, mon brave."

"You're always welcome, padnat," he said with a brief grin. "It was a two pronged attack, mental and physical," he said, directing it to the professor.

"Yes, I sensed that," Charles said. "Very specifically targeted at Storm, her fears."

She shuddered, "It was horrible... I could feel the cage getting closer and closer, it seemed to speak to me, telling me that it would always be closer, and I would never die... Always closed in, caged, _buried alive_ in body and mind, forever... A living hell." She chose the words deliberately. "The payment, professor."

"Yes... Jean, what were you able to tell about the cage itself as you broke it?"

She could tell you a lot, professor, Gambit wanted to say, but didn't. The little exchange in the Danger Room had made his decision for him. They would never believe him over their darling precious Jean, trusted, spotless Jean. 

'That's right, lover,' came her voice in his mind, a touch of laughter there. He refused to look at her, seething inside because she was right. For a moment he thought about saying something anyway, just to see their reactions. 'Oh, Gambit, I don't think you're that foolish, are you? I gave you more credit than that.'

'Bitch,' he thought back. They wouldn't even believe they were having this conversation, she had been talking all the while, telling the professor that despite what she had been able to do, there was little she could tell about what it really was.

"It was made of a living kind of energy, and as I said before, there was a dimensional warp quality to it. I sensed the mental attack like you did, but Gambit seemed to be handling that portion of it well enough. There was no signature I could identify."

'I could,' he thought suddenly. 'Your little prints were all over dat cage. I could show th' pr'fessor, in my mind, he'd have to believe me.'

'You say one word, I will destroy Storm.' Her voice was no longer mocking, it was cold and deadly earnest. He glanced at the woman leaning comfortably on his shoulder. 'One word. I have my mind around her heart even now.' 

Storm wondered why he suddenly went so stiff. His eyes had the set, pinched look she had only seen on him once or twice, when it had seemed like they were cornered. He hated having no choices. "He handled it very well," Storm said, wanting to assure him that he was trusted, that his abilities were valued.

"Have you been training him behind my back, Charles?" Jean asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, Gambit seems less than eager to develop his mental talents."

"Maybe we should give you a reason, eh, Gambit?" she said with a strange little smile. "How about a session in the Danger Room, tomorrow?"

"So soon--"

"All right," said Gambit abruptly. "T'morrow mornin'."

"Early?" she asked.

"Early."

She smiled, "That wasn't so difficult, was it? But you'll need an obstacle to overcome, one that can't be handled through force alone." She appeared to think a moment, "Yes, I think Rogue would be perfect for this exercise."

"Rogue--No!" Gambit flared.

"But she naturally resists mental probes, and her physical indestructibility will give you a real challenge," Jean said. 'Rogue tomorrow or Storm dead now,' she added mentally, 'your choice.'

He gritted his teeth, "Rogue then." He stood. "Dere's nothin' else I can tell you, am I free t' go?" 

"Of course, Gambit," the professor said, puzzled by his bitterness. "We can discuss this at a later time."

"After th' session in th' Danger Room," he said, 'After we settle this once and for all.'

'The quarry run to ground at last,' she agreed.

"You should get rest, Stormy," he said, an edge still in his voice. He gave them no opportunity to say anything else, leaving the room without a backwards glance.

"It looks like he'll be difficult," Jean said.

"I'm not sure he should be rushed like this, he is not comfortable with those mutant abilities, he should not do anything he is unprepared to do," Charles said with a slight frown. "And setting Rogue as the interference in this training exercise, considering their involvement, will only complicate matters."

"He did agree."

"Reluctantly."

She shrugged, "He doesn't have to do it, he's free to back out of it at any time."

"I'll make sure he knows that."

"Let me know if he changes his mind, that way I won't have to get up so early," she said casually. "Will he notify Rogue, do you think? Or should I?"

"I'll speak with Rogue, though I have no doubt that he will tell her everything."

"I'm sure you're right, Charles," she said. "Given tomorrow's challenge, I think I'll follow Gambit's example and go to bed. Pleasant dreams, Ororo." She nodded at the professor and exited as well.

"Do you feel as if you have missed half a conversation?" Storm asked, gazing the way she had gone.

He smiled a bit ruefully, "Yes. One I'd be most curious to know."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what I told you earlier, about Gambit's nervousness when I suggested Jean as a trainer?"

"I must confess I had forgotten that until now... If he's uncomfortable with her, why did he agree to that session in the Danger Room?"

"I have a feeling we'll only find out tomorrow."

"And I have a feeling that by the time we do know, it may well be too late." He closed his eyes, "But perhaps there's someone who knows a bit more than we, I've just summoned Rogue. It's possible that Gambit may have told her if there are any ill feelings between him and Jean."

"Possibly." She tried to keep the doubt out of her voice. Whatever was really going on between Jean and Gambit would be revealed in the Goddess' own time. It did not even cross her mind that this could have anything to do with the incident that evening. 

****

Sitting atop the roof, Gambit picked up most of what they were thinking. He could turn it down, but not off, not completely, not anymore. He smiled bitterly, said without turning around, "I'm not goin' anywhere, Bishop, you may as well pull up a chair and get comfortable." 'I'm not the one you should be watchin', but it would never even cross your mind...'

'Of course not,' came her mocking voice in his mind. 'They never suspect me, especially darling, upright, self-centered, _boring_ Scott.'

'Get out o' my head!' he shouted.

He felt her surprise as she drew back, enjoyed the momentary satisfaction. 'So the cub has teeth,' she said. 'I think I'll enjoy that. It seems you're not just a pretty face after all.'

'Who are you?' he asked, trying to pierce through her shields. His attack was powerful, but clumsy, he was clearly unskilled.

'Jean Grey. Telepath, telekinetic, mutant, X-Man, or woman.' He felt her smile, 'Mostly.'

'Who else?'

'Don't be impatient, lover. Anticipation is a wonderful game... Save your strength, though, for tomorrow. You'll need it.' He heard her laughter echoing through his mind, was struck by a sense of familiarity, but try as he might he could not trace the memory. 

'Who are you?' he shouted, hand clenched in frustration. Her mocking laughter was his only answer. 

****

Rogue told them what she knew, a touch embarrassed and very reluctantly, with quite a bit of prodding. At the end of the interview, Charles and Storm were left as puzzled as ever. Neither thought that sexual tension was the cause of the tension in Gambit, even if he were in the role of rejecter. It might explain the choice of Rogue for the next day's exercises, but it did not explain why Gambit agreed to it. (Convincing Rogue to participate was not easy. Made no easier by the fact that Charles could not fully believe in what he was trying to talk her into doing.) In the end what convinced her was what partially convinced him, "This is something that needs to be worked out between them. Perhaps it would be best if we allowed them to do it without further interference." She was not happy about it, but she would be there.

"We'll all see tomorrow."

Rogue was decidedly unhappy when she left the professor's. The upcoming session worried her. She did not want to do less than her best, but to ask her to _fight_ Gambit? That wasn't fair. 'It's her eyes Ah want to claw out, not his,' she thought as she searched for him. She spotted Bishop perched by the stairs to the roof, shook her head, figured Gambit was up there. She passed right by him, swinging up onto the ladder without a glance, "If you weren't so busy passing judgement, you could try bein' fair, sugah. Y'all are so quick pointing the finger at Gambit you're gonna let the real nasty get away." 

She was up the ladder, and had slammed the trap door shut before he could reply.

"How're y'all doin?" she asked as she walked up to where Gambit sat.

"Pretty as picture," he replied, "complete with a new 300 pound shadow. Adds depth do you think?" 

"The big guy is hard to miss, but it ain't him Ah'm concerned about, sugah, it's you."

"I'm as perfect as can be."

"Don't go copying Hank. Just cuz he had to go meet Val Cooper does not mean you have to take up his lines. Ah asked you a question and Ah want an answer."

"Will you believe me?"

She sat down close by him, leaned her head against him, "Ah already trust you with my heart, sugah, ain't much more Ah can do." She felt him softening. 

"I appreciate it, chere. God, you are de only reason I stick around dis place."

"Why stay? They want us to fight tomorrow--"

"The professor told you?"

She nodded, "He said you agreed."

He gave a jerky nod.

"Why?"

He closed his eyes, lowered his head. "I wish I could tell you, chere. It's just something I got t' do."

"Is Jean making you do this? How?"

He didn't answer. "Tell me everythin's gonna be all right, chere."

Something stuck in her throat, he sounded so lost. "It'll be fine," she said, holding him tight.

"Promise?"

"Ah promise," she told him fiercely, vowing to go through the holy hells for him if that's what it took. Why not, after all, she loved him.

****


	3. CH 3

Chapter 3

"You're off duty now, mon ami," Gambit called down as he opened the door. "It's dream time for dis Cajun boy." 

Bishop made way for them to come down but heard a soft whoosh instead and cursed himself for a fool. "Must be getting soft," he muttered. With Rogue there, they could both have gone off any time they wanted. He stood and stretched, shook his head. Perhaps Rogue was right after all, his view of the future could be blinding him to the present. Gambit had risked his life to save Storm and the professor had touched his mind. In this case, then, he might be innocent. Logic, however, did indicate that there was some traitor. Stifling a yawn, he went down to the main computer banks, was surprised to find Wolverine there already.

"What brings ya here, Bishop?"

"I have a need to be thorough," he said, sitting at a console.

"If you're gonna check everybody's where-abouts today, don't bother. Already did that. Incomplete information." He handed him a stack of paper, most with "unable to access that data" all over them.

"How is this possible?" Bishop asked.

"Beats me, bub. Cerebro's not supposed to be open to tampering, by anybody. But then again, it's not supposed to let dimensional boxes pop up without an alarm, either."

He banged a fist against the console, "Then the traitor goes free."

"Not so fast," Wolverine said, lighting a cigarette. "Unless you're afraid of a little hard work."

"What can we do?"

"Review the tapes. There are hidden cameras all over this joint. Getting to all of them would draw attention, messy. Even gettin' to a few is suspicious, narrows things down a lot. If we watch the tapes, we should get a list of suspects."

"Let's do it. How many cameras are there?"

"Twenty five."

"I'll make coffee."

"I've tasted your coffee, I'll make it, you do another run on Cerebro."

"Why?"

"Because I could be the traitor."

"As could I."

He smiled thinly, "That's why I've already done my run."

They were at it all night, reviewing all the tapes from the day before. Towards morning, they began concentrating on tapes of the computer room and those that took place during the afternoon, and hoped their timeframe was not too narrow. They were so engrossed in their work that when they actually began hearing sounds from others awake in the mansion, they both jumped.

Wolverine glanced at his watch, "Session between Red and the Cajun should be starting soon."

"Isn't Rogue part of that also?" Bishop said. "An unusual combination."

Logan nodded. "We're all a little weird sometimes."

"You think she is in any danger?"

"She's the one set up the whole thing, way I hear it."

Bishop frowned, "There was some unusual interaction between her and Gambit yesterday wasn't there? In the breakfast room."

"She gave him a massage."

"And today, she pits him against his lover to reach her." He shook his head, "Women are odd."

"Makes perfect sense, 'xcept Jeannie's not the type to go after another woman's man." He blew out along puff from his cigar, "Least not til now."

"Was there any other unusual activity between the two of them in the tapes?"

"Gambit was gone most of the day with Rogue. They only got back right before the box hit."

His frown deepened, "Perhaps something happened the night before. I'll access those tapes, you check the ones right before the incident occurred."

Wolverine shrugged, "Fine by me, bub. Finding this needle ain't gonna be easy."

****

Gambit had been up at dawn, spent the time staring out the window. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Maybe he should have taken the chance and told the professor. But to take that chance with Storm's life... The stakes were too high. No one else was telekinetic, so even if they froze her mind, they could be a thought too late. Damn her. Whoever she was. 

Then there was Rogue. He would not, _would not _use his mind to stop her. That left only one other way, a much harder way, that would take some of his reserves, but there was no other choice. He hoped the Danger Room was fully insured. 

Rogue was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, arms tightly crossed, waiting. She didn't want to wait in the Danger Room, and she was still a little self-conscious about knocking on Gambit's door. When she heard footsteps she jerked up and smiled at seeing him there. There was a brief answering smile on his face, then it was gone, replaced by a hardness she had never really seen on him. He dropped down beside her, took her hand. His was cold.

"We can still back out of this," Rogue said.

He shook his head. "Too late. Has t' be done, chere, ain't no other way t' end it."

She watched his face, "You're talking about more than a little flirting, aren't you?" He did not answer. "You mean this has something to do with what happened to Storm yesterday?" He still didn't answer. "Remy, tell me, please."

He got up, had his back to her for a moment, turned, "I'll tell you everything, chere, right after the session. Anything you want t' know."

"Remy, Ah'm not going through with this."

"You got to, chere. We have to. This is how it's got t' be... I've seen it."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my mutant 'talents' makes me see the future sometimes."

"Like Destiny?"

"Sort of. Way I hear it, 'ough, she had more control than I do."

"Is that why we ran all the way back here? Cuz you saw something bad was gonna happen to Storm?"

He nodded, eyes lowered, "I was gonna tell you, chere, that and th' fact I also have some TP."

"You can read my mind?" she said stunned.

"Not exactly. Don' have much control over that, either, never wanted it."

She stared up at him, struggling to take in what he had told her. And was surprised to find that it didn't change anything, she still loved him, and still trusted him. "Is that how we're gonna fight in the Danger Room?" she asked, a little apprehensive despite her trust.

His eyes flew open, "Chere, no, I'd never do that t' you!"

"Then how're you gonna fight, Remy? Your cards won't do much good against me."

"Overconfidence, chere, is a bad sign." There was a touch of a grin on his face.

"Look who's talkin', sugah." She held out a hand and he helped her up. "Guess we have to do it."

He nodded, began going down the last few steps. She stopped him, "Look, Ah can tell these abilities don't sit easy on you, and Ah know how hard it was for Destiny. So... if there's ever anything Ah can do, if you ever need a shoulder... whatever... Ah'm here."

He raised her gloved hand to his lips, kissed it gently, "I 'ppreciate that, chere, more 'an you know." They walked to the Danger Room together. He paused by the door, "Jus' want you t' know that whatever happens in there... I--" He dipped his head, gave her another butterfly kiss, pushed the door open and walked in.

There was no time for anything else, Jean was already there, and they both saw the professor and Storm up in the control booth. 

"Good, look like we're all here now," Jean said brightly. "Shall we get started? Rogue, you'll be acting as interceptor. It's your job to prevent him from crossing this room and getting to me. Gambit, it's yours to get through. To make it more interesting," she glanced up at the professor, took a few steps back, and portions of the floor began rising, boards came up as well, forming walls or boxes as they met various parts. "Game's over when you get through, or when Rogue stops you, understood?" 

Gambit gave one sharp nod, took his place, while Rogue drifted up a couple of dozen feet. 

"Then let's begin."

Immediately, the floor plates started shifting and Rogue made a point blank dive for Gambit. Only he wasn't there anymore. He'd already ducked behind the plate that had risen below him, dived and rolled beneath another set. Rogue hovered for a moment until she spotted him, then made another grab dive. This time he hit her with two full packs of cards. The explosion sent her back over a dozen yards, making her a little dizzy. She cleared her head, grinning a bit. If he wasn't going to pull any punches, neither would she. This time she went in low, and started when things began exploding on either side of her, the smoke and the noise doing its work to distract and cloud her senses. Her grin widened. He was sneaky, her love was. "Ah'm still comin after you, sugah," she said softly. 

She proceeded with caution, cocked her head when she heard a couple of explosions that sounded a bit different than the others. Quickly she turned, saw a wall rising ahead, knew she wouldn't make it through in time, sped up and kicked it, bending it back. "Takes more than that to stop me..."

"Don' I know it, chere," Gambit said, stepping through the smoke, two pieces of metal in his hands. The edges looked ragged, that explained the most recent explosions.

"You shouldn't'a come out where Ah can see you..."

"More fun dis way," he said, though his words were brittle. 

She came at him and he swung up on a nearby moving plate at the last moment, hoisting himself over the edge and rolling as she came right back up and made a grab. She almost got her hands on him but he was too quick, dropping over another edge and swinging away. She pulled back, eyes narrowed. He would have gotten away on his own but at that last moment, when her hand had been inches away, she'd hit a wall. A TK wall. Ignoring Gambit for a second, she rose up, saw Jean Grey waiting on the other side of the Danger Room. She had done it. She wanted Gambit to get through. Rogue wasn't sure why exactly, but she knew, she was positively certain, that that was the last thing _she_ wanted to happen. 

"No more fun and games, lady," she murmured, "you ain't gettin your claws on him." She knew she couldn't out and out attack Jean so she resolved to do exactly what she was supposed to be doing in here, keep Gambit from reaching her. But it wasn't just an exercise anymore. 

Rogue spotted Gambit sneaking around a half-formed corner. Putting on some speed she followed, was brought up short as she saw him rising up, a wall coming and cutting her off. It cost her a bit of time to get out of the box, and by then, Gambit was half way across the room, leaping from plate to shifting plate as if they were rocks across a stream. "Can't let you do that, sugah, for your own good..." She put on some speed, heading right for him.

Gambit turned and saw her coming, sighed. If she had just stayed down a little longer, he would have been through and there would be no need for this. Taking note of her speed, he leaped to a nearby rising plate, one closer to the wall, fortunately a wall away from the control box. What he had in mind was not something shatterproof glass could withstand. "Jus' a little closer, chere," he said, regret in his voice. He didn't want to do this, but he had to finish the game. 

"She's pouring on the speed but he'll just jump out of the way last minute like he did the last time," Jubilee said, having come up to watch. "He's got some amazing moves." She shook her head, "Gotta be the shoes."

"That's not supposed to be the skill he's exercising in this session," Charles said cryptically.

"I do not believe we know the true purpose of this, professor, and I am afraid--" Storm broke off as Rogue made her dive and Gambit simply dropped off the edge, only to swing up again and send two boomerang-like pieces of metal straight at Rogue. She turned, saw them coming, backed away as they crossed in front of her then came together behind. KABOOM!! 

****

Beside him, Bishop saw Wolverine stiffen, press the rewind button, watch a specific bit of film, eyes on the recorded time. "Damn," he muttered. "Bishop, look at this." 

Bishop leaned over and Wolverine played the film for him, only a few minutes long, but enough. Bishop kept his eyes fixed on the time on the video, lips tightening, "It may not be enough to--"

His words were cut off as a tremendous explosion rocked the mansion. "What the hell was that?"

Bishop shook his head, rising even as Wolverine was doing, "Has to be the Danger Room--"

"Damn Jeannie," he said, an immense sorrow in his words even as his claws came out and he leaped ahead of Bishop. "We're too late."

****

Scott and Psylocke were lounging outside in the sun when they heard it. The ground trembled for a second. "What was--the Danger Room. Jean!" Scott ran, missing the hurt look on Psylocke's face as she ran after him.

"Mother of Gods," Storm exclaimed, her ears still ringing. Through the smoke she saw Gambit rising, saw the hole--_hole_--in the Danger Room wall. 

"It appears Gambit has been holding back," Charles said in a tight voice.

"You said it, prof, those walls are, like, adamantium or something, right?"

He gave a sharp nod, "Can you see Rogue?"

"She was blown across the room, I think I heard her hit the wall..." Storm stood, trying to see below. "There she is, Gambit is heading right for her."

"I'm putting an end to this right now, the situation is out of control," Charles said, then stiffened. 

'Out of your control, Charles, but not mine. I'll call a halt when I'm ready, and I'm not quite done yet.'

"Jean, it's gone too far, Rogue is perhaps injured..." he said aloud for the benefit of the others in the room.

'You know she's not.' He caught her distaste of Rogue, 'And her devoted lover is making sure of it right now. Who'd have thought--all that power packed in such a pretty package?' 

"This session is over," Charles said.

'Not until _I_ say so,' Jean broadcast back, rising and heading to where Gambit knelt by Rogue. "I will have my prey..."

Gambit ran to where he had seen Rogue fall the minute the room stopped shaking. He hadn't meant for it to be quite that bad, but then he hadn't done this in a long while, it was easy to forget how much he could do. He had felt her surprise and her pain, tried to offer what solace he could. He was glad that he'd decided to have the impact behind her instead of on her as he'd originally planned. There was no telling what that would have done. He touched her face, relief flooding through him as he felt her life, saw that she was breathing evenly. She was out cold, and from the looks of it, might even be bruised, but otherwise would be all right. 

"I'm sorry, chere, told you I wouldn' hurt you yesterday and now dis..." He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, bent to pick her up and carry her out of here, not caring very much about the game or anything else but the young woman in his arms.

"It's not quite time to make your exit, Mister LeBeau, and that is definitely the wrong partner."

He whirled to see Jean Grey standing there, resplendent in her power. "I'm not playin' your game anymore, m'mselle. Don' quite care for th' rules, or de company."

"She's no match for you, you know. Take it from someone who wasted a lot of time with the _wrong_ man. Boy, really. Boring. Had no idea what to do with his hands, or what a woman really wants. Now you..."

"No. I don' know who you are or why you' doin' dis, and at this point, I don' care. All bets are off, you blew your own cover--"

She laughed, the same laugh that had teased at his mind the night before. "They can't do anything now." Her eyes lost focus for a moment, "Poor Scotty, trying to blast through the door. I took care of that, and I don't think he packs as much power as you do. He thinks he's coming to save me," she laughed again, "Fool, lost one lover and about to lose the second. He can never satisfy us. Not like you." She advanced, arm outstretched, pulling him forward. He resisted, placing Rogue on the ground and stepping in front of her. She allowed it--after all, she had no interest in a menage a trois. 

"You wanted me t' practice my powers... you best be ready for your worst nightmare," he said, hands glowing, mind ablaze to match.

"I've been waiting a long time, Gambit," she whispered, drawing him closer despite the battering from his mind. "If you had practiced more before today, you might actually be a match for us. As it is..." 

She drew him in the last few feet as frustration tightened his face. Damn her, she was right. 

"That's right, lover." She took his hands in hers even as she thrust into his mind, dispersing the power he had called up, drawing him in for a kiss. 'Oh, my, you are incredible,' she said directly in his mind, closing in like she was about to swallow him hole, 'I definitely think we should be alone.'

He felt his body responding to her as their minds merged, felt the professor try to reach them, felt it all fading, felt her pulling them away, out of the here, 'Where did she get th' power?' tried to fight but his mind wasn't completely his anymore. 'God no... MOTHER!'

****


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4

As she walked out the special early-morning meeting, Julia O'Shaughnessey missed a step, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Her aide reached out to support her unobtrusively, saying out of the corner of his mouth, "What is it?"

"Nicky," she whispered back, recovering, her voice still holding the slight edge of shock even as her stride lengthened. "In danger." Her aide's lined faced hardened further, his mind jumping with possibilities. "Get me LeBeau--no dammit he's not there anymore. Get me a plane to New York, Westchester county. And cancel my meetings for the next few days."

"But Ms. O'Shaughnessey," began another aide, who had caught up to the pair, who were now close to running, in time to hear the last, "you have the full board scheduled for tomorrow--"

"I said cancel it, or reschedule, I don't care just do it," she snapped. The young man recoiled as if he had been bitten, dropped back. "Damn young wet behind the ears... It's my company, I can do what I want."

"Your board might not be as clear on that," her chief aide and closest friend suggested dryly.

"Damn them all to bloody hell, I'll make it clear. They'll just call it another mercurial mood shift and start keeping track of my period again."

"Last time they did that I made a fortune feeding people false information," he chuckled.

"I know, it's just lucky for you you gave me 30 percent, or you'd never have gotten away with it," she said, but the levity was brittle. He began to see that whatever was wrong with Nicky, must be serious indeed.

"It'll take us a couple of hours to get back to New York, I'll call ahead and have a limo waiting for you, what else will you be needing? Change of clothes? Cab half-way there? What?"

"Bless you, Michael, George doesn't know what a treasure you are. Yes, to all those things. Cash, too, can't go flaunting the credit cards just yet."

"I'll arrange it. You'll be going alone, then?" he asked as they slipped into the waiting limo.

"No--yes, yes, I think I will. It'll be easier to explain me than both of us. Besides, you have to play glue and keep things together until I get back."

He nodded, pressed a button in a small, walky-talky device he had in his pocket, heard the reassuring hum as the screening device activated itself, asked, "How serious is it? Did you get a flash, or..."

She shook her head, "You know those don't really come anymore. No, this was worse. He called me, Michael, screamed for me."

Michael stared. He knew Nicky almost as well as she did--they had both watched him grow up and he had never been the sort to call for help. "Perhaps a helicopter waiting at JFK would better serve."

"Yes, Michael, I think it would." 

At the airport, while Michael tried to get them on the next flight out to New York, Julia tried contacting the school. She'd known it was a bad idea for him to be there, but he always did what he wanted and to hell with anyone else. Had been that way since he was little. Three, four, five rings, "Don't they have a machine, for God's sake?" finally she heard a pick up, "Hello? Hello, can I--"

"You have reached the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. No one is available to take your call..."

"Bastard machine... can't waste my time with this, damn it." She slammed the receiver down. She'd try again from the plane. She walked back to Michael, who was just coming away from the third airline counter. "They had a machine on. Had better luck?"

He nodded. "Two seats, business class, leaves in ten minutes."

"Gate?"

"43, we'll have to run." 

She glanced at the nearest sign, they were at 5-10. "We work out, should be fine," she said, breaking into an easy sprint. 

"You work out," he muttered, but strived to keep up with her. 'If the board of execs could see us now, running across an airport like a couple of thieves. Pity I don't have a polaroid, they'd pay good money for that,' he thought.

'Keep your greedy thoughts to yourself and run,' she said in his mind. He grinned and went a little faster.

They got there as the assistants were preparing to close the gate, showed their tickets and ran aboard. Both were breathless and a little flushed, but grinning like village idiots. "Haven't done that in years," she said, a sparkle in her dark eyes. "And not even for first class."

"Sorry, that was booked. We'll slum for one trip."

"Actually, this isn't that bad, I think I'm gonna start making all those cry babies take business instead of first on all those 'must be there personally' trips."

"There'll be a palace revolt."

She shrugged, "Sometimes I think nothing better could happen. As long as the guillotine was kept out of it, I'd abdicate peacefully."

"About as peacefully as a sabertooth-tiger."

She grinned, "All right, maybe I can't change my stripes... Only thing to do then is keep the claws sharp, eh?" 

He glanced over at her and saw that those claws were presently gripping the arms of the seat. "Now Julia, don't do damage to this airplane, we don't own it."

She unclenched her hands but the knuckles were still white. "We should have brought the jet," she muttered. "This damn thing isn't taking off."

"It would have gotten snagged in red tape, filing flight plans and all that. Besides, we're already starting to taxi, we'll be there soon," he assured her, though her tension was contagious.

"As soon as we're airborne I'll call the school again, you take care of the other arrangements."

He nodded. "No sooner said than done. Helicopter at JFK, bag with change of clothes in the back, and a taxi near the school. I'll give you 10 minutes post each landing for travel, changing or unexpecteds."

"Perfect. You really are a marvel, Michael," she turned and gave him wan smile. "What would you and George like for the thirtieth anniversary? Private getaway island? Moon on a platter?"

"I think he wants to remodel the kitchen," he said, wanting to encourage the chit chat, get her mind away from this danger to Nicky. 

"What, again? Didn't you do that two years ago?"

"Yes, when he said he had to have the sunflower walls to create his culinary masterpieces."

"I suppose chefs are particular about that sort of thing."

"You have no idea. Now he says the yellow is suffocating him. They're going to repaint the restaurant, too."

"Oh my..."

"Yes, M'sieur Renault considers it a small price to pay for keeping his cash flow intact." Michael wrinkled his nose, "He's got ventilation up the wazoo. But that paint smells up the whole apartment for days."

"What color does the master want this time?"

"Baby blue," Michael sighed. He hated the color. But he loved George, and George's meals--he really was a genius when it came to culinary matters.

She patted his arm sympathetically, "I know it's far from your favorite color."

"I hate it almost as much as Nicky." The minute he said the name he wished he could take it back.

Pained worry flashed briefly in her dark eyes, but she said with apparent calm, "Yes, he always thought he looked so silly in it. Told me in no uncertain terms never to get him anything in that color, stubborn even at four."

"Strong head, takes after his mother."

She flashed him another smile, "Yes, he does, the devil." She touched a necklace she wore hidden underneath the tailored business suit, seeing the charms--an ace of spades and a shamrock--in her mind. "Yes, he does."

The moment the captain turned off the "fasten your seatbelt" sign, Julia reached for the phone, with Michael right behind. While he made contact with the helicopter service they usually used, she tried the school. Again five rings and again a machine. "Blast it, they can't all be gone. Something's happened to my boy--" she slammed down the phone, fuming. Then a gleam lit her eye. Xavier was supposed to be a hot shot telepath. Her lips stretched to a grin, modern science had yet to invent a brain with an answering machine. Now that was just too bad for him, wasn't it?

Everything went exactly as Michael had planned it, though she had no doubts that it would. There was a small overnight bag waiting with the helicopter, and a purse with just enough cash to get her through and not arouse suspicion. "Give me a ring the minute you know anything... he's my godchild, and he owes me a rematch at poker."

She almost laughed, "I won't remind him, you and George couldn't afford it."

"Call me."

Sober now, she nodded, "The minute I know." She tried not to think about what she would know. Nicky's call had been so frantic, so powerful, and cut off so abruptly. Every time she thought of it, it sent shivers down her spine. That blasted Xavier had not been very forthcoming. She would change that once they met face to face. A grin lightened her face, maybe she shouldn't be so hard on him. He'd been rather poleaxed when she had 'called' him.

"We should be in your range, soon," Michael said in a low voice, glancing at his watch. She nodded, closing her eyes. 'Cover for me,' she said in his mind. He nodded. 

This was a bit of a stretch, especially since she was trying to contact a mind she did not know. Now if Nicky were around... She took a deep breath and _reached_, using her fear, her worry, as fuel to send her mind far, trying to picture where he would be. 'Charles Xavier! Come on, boyo, answer me!' 

She felt several minds respond, two female, one male, focused on the male. 'Who?' drifted back to her.

'Gambit's mamman, as he likes to say. You Charles Xavier?'

'Gambit's mother?'

'Keep up with me, laddie, and the name is Julia. What's happened to me boy?'

She felt his mind probe, hid what she wanted behind her shields, but allowed him to see enough so he knew she was telling the truth. 'There has been an... incident,' he phrased carefully after he had satisfied himself.

'You sound like a lawyer not a teacher. What's happened to me boy?'

'It would be best to give you all the details once you arrive. I sense that you are on a plane, I assume you're on your way?'

'You assume correctly. I'll be there in less than an hour and a half, already got transportation, thanks for the offer, though.'

She felt his mental nod. 'We hope to have more to tell you when you get here than at present.'

'Charlie, hope or no hope, I will find out exactly what happened to that boy. See you in a few.'

Those few seemed interminable. The helicopter felt too slow, especially since Michael wasn't with her. She kept sending out her mind, trying, always trying to reach Nicky but he seemed to be gone. There was nothing of him she could sense. Keeping the panic at bay by sheer force of will, she stared straight ahead, concentrating on how she would handle the questions they would have. Nicky hadn't told anyone about her as of the last time they'd talked nearly four weeks ago. 

She shook her head, vowing to talk more often, be a real nag and demand to speak with him every day, hell she might even move to New York permanently. Wouldn't Nicky be shocked. For a moment she imagined the outrage in his eyes and nearly smiled. He didn't like being crossed, her Nicky, hated being smothered, too. Like mother like son.

The moment the helicopter landed she sprinted away, heading for the nearest rest room to change. She hadn't even bothered to check the clothes, sure that Michael would have selected something appropriate, or at least sent someone who would select something appropriate from her spare wardrobe. 

Perfect. Jeans and a short sleeved shirt, not too young, not too matronly, and nondescript as could be. Pretending could be fun, both she and Nicky agreed on that, but this time her motives were deeper. She had made no secret of the fact that she didn't entirely agree with Nicky joining this school. She was going to be damn sure of them, of all of them, before she revealed too much.

The cab was waiting just where Michael had said it would be. She waved, jogging to it. "Going over to the School for Gifted Youngsters," she said as she hopped in. "In a hurry, too."

"Righto, ma'am. We'll be there inside of fifteen minutes."

She nodded and settled back, controlling her breaths, calming herself. Almost there, Nicky, almost there. Hang on a little longer, baby.

****

"Professor, we have an alert in the outer perimeter," Bishop said as he entered the Danger Room where the whole team had been gathered for nearly six hours now.

"Any identifiable threat?" Scott asked somewhat bitterly.

Bishop shook his head. "It's a car, a taxi, taking the private road to the gates."

"It must be his mother," Storm said. She glanced at her watch, "Right on time."

Charles sighed, "I had best see her myself. I wish there was something more I could tell her, I promised her..." He shook his head. "The rest of you, please continue with the search. Psylocke, Revanche, maintain a narrow field astral scan of the room." Both nodded though they did not need the direction, they had been doing just that for the past hour. 

Bishop and Storm accompanied Charles as he went to his study. "Have Forge or Hank been reached yet?" 

Bishop shook his head. "I last called Valerie Cooper about five minutes ago. Her aide said she would be back in twenty minutes. They were off surveying some new site and the magnetic fields have made communication difficult."

"Magneto active once again and now this. Things always happen in clusters, don't they?" 

"It seems that way." The large man helped Charles from the hoverchair into a much less comfortable wheelchair. 

"How much will she know?" Storm asked.

"I'm not sure. She knew enough to reach me telepathically, that indicates she's a mutant as well. Belladonna had said that no one knew who Gambit's real parents were, but this woman certainly is his mother. The concern was unmistakable, and their minds are a bit alike. If--when we get Gambit back I think I'll have a very long talk with him about keeping secrets."

"I'd like to be present at that conversation," Bishop said and though she smiled, Storm nodded as well.

"I'll keep that in mind." The gate buzzer rang. "Please escort her up to my study, Bishop."

The man left and Charles reached over and turned on the intercom. The woman stared right into the camera with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "You must be Charles Xavier."

"Julia...?"

"O'Shaughnessey. I hope you have an earful to tell me, boyo."

"I'll do my best, unfortunately there isn't much to tell."

"Oh, I think you know a wee bit more than that. You don't strike me as a man who tolerates insufficient information."

He could feel the level stare of her dark eyes even through the camera, and the more formidable mind behind it. "A student of mine will be at the gate momentarily to escort you to my study. We'll have more of an opportunity to discuss matters then."

"Playing the polite host, I see," she grinned, then glanced down the path, "and sent an ox for an escort. All right, Xavier, I'll play along. But I give ye fair warnin' I'm not a patient woman, and I don't stand for being lied to."

"Well, Ms. O'Shaughnessey, I'm quite prepared to take you at your word, though you seem less than willing to do the same for me."

She grinned again, "Don't get your dander up in a huff. Bad for the blood pressure. And I didna call you a liar. Yet_."_

"Saving that for our more formal meeting, are you?"

Now she did laugh, "I knew you had some spunk behind the polished manners. I'll look forward to trading barbs in person." With that she turned from the camera, effectively ending the interview.

Charles flicked the switch, shaking his head half in exasperation, half in admiration.

"She does not mince words, does she?" said Storm. "What will you tell her?"

"I think I'll end up telling her anything she wants to know."

"Is that wise?" 

"It may be the wisest thing I have done in days," he said softly. 

Ororo was standing behind Charles when Bishop brought their guest into the study, and studied her curiously. Gambit had never mentioned his mother or anyone named Julia, but then, he had never been exactly forthcoming. 

She stood at just about average height, a woman in her early to mid forties, Storm guessed, in good shape. She wasn't a classic beauty, had fairly nondescript dark hair and dark eyes, but there was a vitality about her that set her apart.

Charles noticed the easy grace to her movements that intrigued in itself, but more so in that it seemed familiar. Abruptly he realized why. Gambit had the same grace, though his was raised to a level beyond mere balance to a true talent and agility. 

"He is quite talented," Julia agreed, her study of them as deep as theirs had been of her. "And since I know we're all eager for answers, I'll start with the very real little I have." She took a deep breath, "First I heard he was in trouble was when he called me, something he rarely does, mind to mind."

Charles focused on the woman with the same intensity she was bending to him, noted the light Irish brogue. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just called me. One word."

"Mother," they both said together.

"Now I know where he gets it from," Charles said softly.

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Genetics are a funny thing, Xavier."

"Call me Charles."

"I'm Julia."

"Yes, I suppose they are quite a funny thing. Where were you when you heard?"

She hesitated a moment, said, "Chicago."

His eyes narrowed, "Quite a long ear you have."

"Mother-son bonds are queer things, I've heard him from half-way 'round this globe."

"When?" Charles asked curiously.

"A long time ago. What happened now? I tried to reach him right afterwards and oft-times since but there's not a blessed thing. Sure as I'm sittin' here I would know if he died so _what happened_?"

"We aren't sure entirely. He was in one of our training rooms along with two of my other students. He had successfully eliminated his obstacle when he and another student disappeared."

"That's a thread-bare story."

"A condition suffered by the whole of this situation."

"I know you have more than this, I wasn't lyin' when I said I had no patience. And I don't think Nicky has the time to waste."

"Nicky?"

She sighed, "He'll hate me for saying it. His birth name is Nicholas Raymond O'Shaughnessey. The LeBeau came with the Guild. Now I have no' held back from you, I expect the same."

He nodded, "Very well." He came around the desk and she saw the wheelchair for the first time, made no comment. "It would be easier, and faster for all our sakes, if I simply told you telepathically."

"Fine with me." She closed her eyes as Charles reached out a hand, preparing herself. 'You have a light touch,' she said when they were linked.

'Practice,' he replied. 'Are you ready?' She nodded, and he began presenting her with the events of that morning. He spared her nothing, as he knew she would prefer. Through his memories, she watched as Gambit went through the session, watched as Jean took him, watched as they kissed and disappeared. 'You did quite a bit of editin', Charles,' she said tartly as they paused. 

He agreed. 

'Are you ready for the pandemonium that followed?'

She nodded and they were off again.

Cyclops broke through the door as Rogue was beginning to wake up. As he ran around frantically calling for Jean and Psylocke went to help Rogue. Storm, the professor and Jubilee ran from the control room and were nearly run over by Bishop and Wolverine, who had reached and tried the door to the Danger Room first, then had given up and gone for the booth. 

"What happened?" Logan asked, claws out.

The professor did not answer, but continued down the stairs faster. 

Storm took it upon herself to tell them. "Gambit blew a hole in the Danger Room. Then Jean... she..."

"She was the one who sprung the box on you, wasn't she?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "And now she has Gambit."

"One step ahead of us."

They reached the door of the Danger Room. When Scott saw them, he ran over, "Professor, Jean's missing, Gambit's taken her somewhere--what caused the explosion?"

"Sugah, if anyone's done any takin' it's the redhead witch, not Gambit," said Rogue, getting to her feet with Psylocke's help.

"You're beyond reason, you've already lied to protect him, your word can't be trusted," Cyclops said. "Sir, what happened?"

"I'm afraid Rogue _is_ correct. Jean was the one who caused them both to vanish, and I believe she is responsible for what happened to Ororo yesterday."

"That can't be. Jean would never do anything to hurt Storm, Gambit must be responsible, you must be mistaken, he made it look like it was her, that's all."

"I saw it as well, Scott, and though I do not want to believe Jean would harm me, I cannot deny that truth." 

"Jean had no reason to do any of this. She's the one that saved you yesterday--"

"She's also the one that lied about where she was," Logan cut in. "Don't want to believe it of Jeannie any more than you do, Slim, but her scent gave it away and the tapes are there. She wasn't out for a jog while Storm was in trouble, she was standing in the woods, right outside the mansion the whole time. Plus she's one of the people who always spends a lot of time with Cerebro, she'd have a much better shot of monkeying the works to get that box here than the Cajun ever would."

"I've seen the tapes Wolverine refers to, Cyclops, Gambit was not responsible--"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Jean's in trouble, kidnapped by a thief we know next to nothing about and you're trying to tell me she's responsible? Have all of you taken leave of your senses?"

"Sugah, have you taken leave of yours?"

"Your word--"

"Can't be trusted, yeah Ah know. Ah'm beginnin' to see why Gambit might not have told y'all everything. But in any case you're wrong cuz it's not just _my_ word, it's me, and the professor, and Ororo, and Logan and Cerebro--for heaven's sake even Bishop's saying it wasn't Gambit, but you ain't listenin. Can you find the one who's taken leave of his senses in this picture?"

"You and Storm are friends of his--"

"Why would the professor lie? How could Gambit have tricked him? What about Cerebro--he's a machine, he ain't got no reason to lie. And there ain't nobody here can say that Bishop would stand up for Gambit for any other reason than he's just plain innocent."

"But--"

"Scott, I understand your feelings for Jean. I've loved her as my own daughter. I know this is difficult for you, as for all of us, but while I don't understand why she has done this, there seems very little doubt that she_ has_. It's possible that she was not in complete control of herself--"

"That has to be it," Scott said almost desperately, "Maybe one of her old personalities coming back, Madelyne Pryor or the Phoenix, but I can't understand why she'd go after Gambit and not me. If she's really done this." 

Xavier eyed him tiredly, "Perhaps, though the impressions I received through her shields do not conform to what we know of Madelyne or the Phoenix." He frowned, "The duality of personality was there, but the other persona... I don't believe I've ever felt anyone like that."

"Perhaps if we can amplify the tapes of the conversation between them we will learn something more." Storm glanced at the professor, then away, "And while it is not something I can identify readily, there was something very familiar about her laughter."

"We'll pour over the records. Bishop, try to contact Forge, he may be able devise a way to extract more from the systems. Psylocke, you, Revanche and myself will do a psychic and astral sweep of the room. The rest of you take the personal scanners from the war room and do a thorough electronic sweep to verify Cerebro's readings. He was tampered with before, she could have arranged it again."

'Sounds to me like she wouldn't have bothered, the lass was aiming to have her final exit this morning, no need to cover her tracks any further,' Julia said as she emerged from the memories. 'Have your sensors found anything?'

"No," Charles answered, aloud. "We haven't found a single thing."

She, too opened her eyes, seeing the people before her in a new light. "You're the wind rider, Storm, aren't you?" Julia said suddenly.

Ororo nodded, pain in her eyes, "Gambit and I are friends, Ms. O'Shaughnessey. He saved my life yesterday, I regret I was unable to return the favor today." 

"From what I gather, there wasn't anything you could have done. And if I know Nicky, he didn't make it easier. The boy keeps his own counsel far too much."

"In this case, he had perhaps cause," Storm said. "There are some of us too ready to lay blame--"

Bishop stiffened. "I have resins."

"I'd like to hear those, boyo, but another time. You strike me as fair, though, when you're hit over the head with the facts, that is," Julia said with a slight smile.

"Would you care to see the Danger Room for yourself?" Charles said.

She nodded, "Looked like something special, all right. Nicky mentioned it was entertaining."

He glanced at Ororo, "Would you guide her there, please? I want to move to my proper chair and try to reach Forge one last time."

She gave nod, moving out from behind the desk. "If you'll follow me." 

Julia rose and made sure to close the door behind them, a momentary twinkle in her eye as she sent out a thought, 'He's going to burst, you know, best let him spout for a moment or two. We don't have time to indulge in more.'

Charles gave a nearly imperceptible nod, turned to Bishop, who true to prediction, fairly burst out, "Sir, while I have the greatest respect for you, perhaps in this matter you may have been somewhat hasty. We know nothing of her save that she claims to be a telepath and Gambit's mother. Neither of these things inspire confidence or the kind of trust you have demonstrated--"

"In this situation, these things are precisely what inspire my trust and confidence. I have touched her mind, Bishop. She allowed it. Her fear is too sharp, it is a mother's fear for her child. That truth is not in question. My one cause for concern comes from the fact that she is telling the truth. She doesn't know what happened any more than we do, but she will do anything to find out and get her son back safely, no matter what, or who, it may cost."

"You are that certain she is telling the truth?"

"Yes." 'Not the whole truth,' Charles qualified to himself, he had learned that much from their contacts, but he wasn't sure that what she hadn't revealed was pertinent to this situation. Later, when the crisis was over, he would want to know, but for now, let her have her secrets.

****


	5. CH 5

Chapter 5

The wind rider walked a few steps ahead of her and seemed uncomfortable for some reason. Julia was just about to ask when Ororo paused, turned to her, said, "Ms. O'Shaughnessey--"

"Julia, please."

She nodded, "I am Ororo. I wanted to bid you a proper welcome to the mansion, but I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Me, too, Ororo. Gambit's said quite a bit about you, he respects you a great deal."

Storm's eyes took on the same pained look as before, "As I respect him," she said, then grinned a bit, "though he can be the most irritating man."

"Yes, I'm afraid he gets some of it from me, if you had not guessed."

Storm smiled briefly, but Julia saw the unhappiness still weighing on her, "Look, what's happened is not your fault, and you didn't fail him in any way."

"I wish that were true. He hinted to me that he was uncomfortable with Jean, and yesterday, when we discussed the training session, he was very clearly uneasy. Yet I did not see why, I was as quick to dismiss truth as Bishop, as Scott--"

"I haven't met him, but I doubt you could be as blind as that one," Julia said wryly. "And I'm equally sure that Nicky did no more than hint, if even that much. You had no true reason to suspect a woman that I know must be your friend. We do no look to our own when looking for wrong-doers."

"You are very kind."

"Not really, I've just made too many of my own mistakes."

Ororo smiled, paused by a much-mangled door. "This is the training room Charles referred to. We call it the Danger Room," Storm said, pushing the door open. "Julia, I want to introduce you to the X-Men." She indicated each in turn: Psylocke, Revanche, Wolverine, Cyclops, Archangel, Iceman, Rogue and Jubilee.

"Are you really Gambit's mother?" Jubilee asked, jumping down from a half-raised plate, her scanner in hand.

"Believe it or not, even he has a mother, no matter what he'd like people to think," she said with a slight smile.

"Jubilee, you ought to mind your manners," Rogue said, coming forward, a slight blush to her cheeks. "Ms. O'Shaughnessey--"

"My son's told me about you," she said, trying to put the girl at ease. "I'm happy to meet you, despite the circumstances. I suspect it wouldn't have been long in coming."

If anything Rogue's blush turned redder, she murmured, "Yes, ma'am."

Inwardly Julia sighed, sweet child, "I understand you were in the room when it happened." Rogue nodded. "Would you mind showing me exactly where?"

"Of course, though Ah wasn't all there when they actually disappeared."

Julia glanced at the hole in the wall, "He was showing off." Wolverine hid a grin, but Julia caught it. "I see you're not entirely unfamiliar with that aspect of his character."

"No, ma'am," he said, still smiling.

"Since it's an entirely hereditary trait, I tend to be forgiving, but I don't expect the rest of you to let him get away with it. And please, all of you, my name is Julia, not ma'am or Ms. O'Shaughnessey."

Logan nodded along with the others, a slight gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. That Cajun would never hear the end of this. The smile faded. If they got him back.

"If you wouldn't mind ridin' with me, m-Julia," Rogue was saying, "It happened up there."

Storm saw Cyclops make a signal to her and instead of accompanying them as she had planned, said, "I'll join you in a few moments to narrow the area." Both nodded and Julia allowed Rogue to pick her up and bring her where her son had disappeared. 

"How much did the professor tell her?" Cyclops asked.

"Everything, or I would not have brought her here. They linked minds."

"They shared memories?"

She nodded. "He suggested that she be brought here, I believe he thinks there may be a chance that because of the mother-son bond they share, Julia may be able to pick up something we have not."

"Does she know everything that transpired this morning?" Scott asked, a slight pink on the tips of his ears.

"I believe so." Ororo eyed him with mixed amusement and anger, "I do not think the professor spared anyone."

"No reason for him to," Scott said, the pink turning a bright red. "I've made so many errors in judgement lately, Gambit and his mother will have to join a long list of people who are due apologies."

"Let's hope they're both here to receive them."

Scott nodded grimly, "Let's hope."

Rogue still wasn't quite comfortable with Gambit's mother right at her side, and she desperately wished that he were here with her. This was not the way to meet his mother. "It was right about here, though Storm would be able to tell you best."

"Gambit could tell me best, child," she said absently, feeling tingles of her son's presence all through the air. It puzzled her that it would be so palpable, despite the number of people who had passed over this very spot today. 'There's something quite queer goin' on here...' She closed her eyes, taking a step here, a step there, reaching out with her senses. 'Nicky, my not so wee babe, where... are... you?'

"Arrgh!" she cried, dropping to her knees, hands clutching her womb.

"Julia?" Rogue said, alarmed, "What is it?" She was doubled over, Rogue touched her and she sat up, eyes blank. "Psylocke, Revanche... somebody get the professor... Storm!"

A moment later Storm appeared with Psylocke while Archangel swooped down and grabbed Scott. "What happened to her?" Storm asked, kneeling.

"She was fine one second, then I turn around and hear her give a little cry and fall to her knees... Is she gonna be all right?"

Psylocke touched her mind and gasped. "Here! How could we--"

"You missed it because it's so faint, I could barely pick it up myself," Julia said, intelligence returning to her eyes. The others were staring at her. "That Jean didn't take him anywhere, he's here, they're both still here, but not precisely in _this_ space." 

"What?! " they said at once. 

Amid the welter of questions, Scott forced his way to the top, "You mean you can sense them here? Both of them?"

Julia nodded, "And I think now that the lassie got it from me, she can do the same, is that not so?"

Psylocke nodded, "It's not as strong as when I was touching you, but I can sense them." She shook her head, "They've been here all the time, but in some slightly other plane."

"But Jean can't do that," Scott said, "I don't understand how she could have done it--"

"How's not important right now. I think we'll find that out, will or no. What we need is a way to get them back. Any of you able to pop in and out o' this plane?"

"Perhaps Gateway..."

"Lila Chaney's a teleporter..."

"She's with the Starjammers half way across the galaxy--"

"Kurt," Wolverine said, having made it to the platform in time to hear Julia's request. "He's only about five hours away, with Excalibur."

Since Julia did not know any of the people they were talking about, she looked to Storm for guidance. Storm was nodding slightly, "I am not certain he can do this, but the Nightcrawler is able to pop in and out of another dimension. He's a short-range teleporter, if we can give him enough to guide him, perhaps."

"I'll anchor him to me, or ride piggy back in his mind if need be. How soon can he get here?" Julia asked, standing.

"We'll have to contact him," Charles said, appearing over the edge of the plate, now in his hoverchair once more. "What have you sensed, Julia?"

"Exactly what you wanted me to," she replied, "My son. And the girl. Let me show you." She closed her eyes and opened her mind to him. She heard him gasp as Psylocke had done, as she had done. "We don't have much time."

Charles shook his head. "Time is exactly what we do have, if what I sense is correct."

"But the pain--"

"An echo, they're suspended," he said. She thought a moment, reaching, slowly nodded, then frowned.

"There's an emptiness... What do you make of it, Charles?"

"You sensed it, too? It's very strange, we'll need more time to be sure, perhaps the two of us..."

"Aye. I have a feelin' 'tis important." 

"Do you get feelings in the same way Gambit does?" Rogue asked.

"Not so often anymore, lass, but once, aye. He told you?"

"Reluctantly, shortly before this happened," Charles replied. "Is there anything else we should know about? Other hidden talents?"

"If there are, he's kept them hidden from me, too," she grinned a bit. "Would not be the first time, but if you find anythin' out before I do, you've my permission to give him a severe talkin' to."

"Let me do it," Wolverine grinned. 

Julia smiled, but Charles could see the worry behind the smile. "For now, Logan, would you mind joining Bishop in the communications room to try and reach Kurt?" he said. He nodded and did a back flip off the platform.

"You are an impressive lot aren't you?" Julia said.

"You should see us on school picture day," Bobby said.

She smiled, "Does the bulb not melt your ice, lad?"

"Takes more than a little flash to get me," he replied with a grin.

"Yeah," Jubilee put in, "it usually takes a whole battalion of photographers to put a damper on this prima donna."

She smiled indulgently at them both, then turned to Charles, "You have some fine students here."

"Thank you."

She sighed, "Could I possibly make a phone call? Though we don't know the whole story, I must contact a friend of mine, he's as worried about Nicky as I am."

"Of course. Once you're finished, if you'll return here we can try and learn more about this emptiness we sensed." She nodded, weary, and he noticed, "Unless you'd prefer to rest, first, it must have been a very trying morning for you."

"That goes for us all, I think. But no, I'd rather find out as much as I can, or rest will no' be rest at all but merely worry lyin' down."

Storm offered to fly her down and guide her to a phone. Julia put herself in her hands and soon she was back on the ground and making her phone call to Michael. She told him what she could--what she and Charles had agreed she could--but she didn't want to worry him overmuch. "They're bringing in someone who may be able to fetch them back, so if everything goes well, I could be back day after tomorrow."

"You don't really think that's all there is to it, do you?"

"No, I don't," she said softly, "I'm very much afraid that's not all there is to it."

She rejoined Charles in the Danger Room a few minutes later, saw that it had essentially cleared out except for Psylocke, Revanche and the professor. Only the telepaths. And the blue flying angel, she saw as he swooped down. 

"I stayed to lift you to the platform," he said quietly, landing a few feet away from her.

She nodded, said impulsively, "You're not as scary as you think, you know."

He looked startled then almost grinned. "Thank you, but my reputation will suffer if you spread it around."

She laughed, "It'll be our secret." She stepped forward, reached out to touch his metal feathers, he recoiled, then stood very still as she eyed him speculatively. "You ought to wear a sign if you don't want people touchin'."

"It's all right," he said, "I've just never found anyone who wanted to."

She did touch, was very careful to stay away from the sharp edges. "They're not as cold as you'd think from the metal."

Startlement flickered in his eyes again, "They were constructed to be a part of me," he said almost unwillingly.

"I see." She respected his need to keep silent, "I think I'm ready to fly up now."

He nodded and picked her up very carefully, then they were up. It was quite unlike flying with either Storm or Rogue. She could feel the beat of the wings, it really was like being lifted by a great bird. She found herself grinning as he set her down, "Thank you lad, one of the best flights I've had this mornin'."

He smiled, "You're welcome." Hesitantly he added, "If you need anything..."

She touched his hand, "Thank you." Again he nodded and took off. She watched him a few moments before turning to find Charles watching her. 

He said nothing, merely indicated a chair that had been brought. She went, sat. "What shall we do? I've never worked in concert."

"It's a bit prosaic, but linking hands does facilitate the process," Charles said, reaching out a hand to her. She nodded, letting him take the lead. His mind grasped hers first, in a different way than this morning and she resisted, disliking the control. 'I'm not trying to control _you_, but our powers must act together, they need one direction.'

'And you've had practice,' she said with a touch of nervous laughter. Then she steeled herself, 'It's for Nicky...' She surrendered control all at once. 

'Thank you,' he said, though he knew it was not out of trust in him that she had done it. He'd been right, she was quite prepared to sacrifice anything and anyone to get her son back, including herself. A remarkable woman. 

'You're not so bad yourself,' she said. Keeping firm check on his thoughts, he reached out to Psylocke and Revanche; using Julia's bond with her son as a starting point, the four of them followed it, allowing their awarenesses to fill with the sense of Gambit and Jean. The emptiness hit them all. They tried to get around it, go through it to the core they knew must be there, but time and time again they failed.

****

An hour later they emerged, all exhausted, and Julia with a burning headache. 

"I'm sorry, I should have sensed," Charles began.

"It's all right," she shook her head, wincing as the motion brought on another wave of pain, "I'm out o' practice. Haven't had to use it so much in one day, not in years..." 

Because she was tired he caught the fact that the last time also had something to do with Gambit, but he felt it unethical to probe for more. "You should rest now. There's nothing more we can do, not until Kurt arrives," he said.

"My brain tells me that's sense, my heart doubts I can do it."

"You should give your heart a rest as well."

She chuckled, "Nicky hasn't given me heart a rest since the day he came into being."

Charles wanted to ask more, but Archangel came in, prepared to take Julia off the platform. He couldn't very well curse the fact that he'd arrived since he'd been the one to summon him expressly for that purpose, still... He would definitely take the opportunity later to learn more about this woman and her son.

****


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6

Julia did rest, sort of, but not for very long. Old dreams, fears came haunting her sleep and she woke up with a cry, reaching around for her baby. For a few moments she simply let the tears fall, tears that hadn't fallen once that day. They weren't grief exactly, more pent up frustration. She sensed Charles approach, damning him and smiling even as she did. He was very sensitive. Mustn't let him see her weeping. Hastily she wiped her tears, reached for a mirror to check her appearance and grinned. Acting like a foolish school girl. Still, he was an intriguing man. Almost as interesting as--she cut off the thought and squelched the memory. She could not afford to think of him now, not with Charles on his way, not ever.

She heard the mental and physical knock, said, "I'm all right, Charles, come in."

"I didn't mean to intrude, but your distress was evident."

"Old nightmares," she said, "nothing more." She glanced around the room, "Tis a very nice place you have here."

"Thank you, an inheritance comes in handy."

"I can well see that. Will the inheritance cover the damage Nicky did to your training room? Perhaps I could--"

"No, it's already been taken care of," Charles said with a smile, thinking she had no real idea of the cost involved in repairing adamantium alloy walls. "He packs quite a charge."

"Yes, he does," Julia said, her eyes a bit sharper, "you never stop fishin' for information, do you?"

He had the grace to blush ever so lightly, "I'm afraid it's an incurable habit. As you said yourself, I don't tolerate insufficient information very well."

"That's all right, but you don't need to be sneaky about it. I'll answer your questions or no, but I'd prefer you asking them straight out." 

"Fair enough. When did Gambit first manifest his mutant powers?"

"Quite early, I think, he was a precocious child. First time I saw him do anything was when he was nearly 2."

"But mutant children don't manifest their powers until they're much older, approaching puberty."

"I tell you I saw it with me own two eyes. He was as playing with some candles and he charged one up, and when it dropped it went boom." She smiled, "At first the little lad was startled, then he laughed, clapping his hands, delighted. He only stopped smiling when he looked at me and saw that I wasn't as happy over it as he was." Her eyes took on a distant look, "I was afraid for him, I thought he had just the mind touch, like I had, and that's easy to hide."

"Why did you want him to hide his talents?"

"No one wants their children exploited," she said as if it was self-evident. "I tried to teach him to be careful, but the LeBeaus are all so daft about that sort of thing I know they must have encouraged him. I told them to be careful--" She broke off.

"Something happened, then."

"Aye."

"What?"

She shook her head, "That I can't tell you. Only Nicky knows the whole of it anyway. I will say that afterwards, he was more careful, hiding even from me, from the Guild what he could do, and he started hating his mind powers."

"How old was he when," he searched for a word, smiled, "the incident happened?"

"No more than six."

His eyes narrowed and he lost the smile. "Why was he with the Guild so young? Were you a thief yourself?"

She chuckled, "Some would say I still am." She paused for a moment, weighed what she would tell him, "I gave him up to them ten weeks from the day he was born."

His eyes widened, she could feel the shock, the instinctive reproof, said defensively, "Don't judge what ye do not understand. I had me reasons for doin' as I did. I had to give up me boy for his sake."

"But--"

"I had reasons!" she blazed. "You cannot understand, the pain o' handing your own flesh and blood over to strangers, the cut to the heart when ye watch your baby, that ye grew inside ye so close call someone else Mother. It could be no other way." 

It was a pain she carried to this day, he could see, could sense that. He knew the love she had for her son, knew she would do anything for him, but what could have prompted this? "Why? What were you so afraid of? Did you think they could give him a better home? Did the father--" That hit home. "You gave him up out of fear of his father?"

She said nothing, cursing herself for letting him see that much. "Tis none of your business."

"You said I could ask my questions."

"And I said I might not answer. This I will no' answer."

"Julia--"

"No. I will no' tell you." She had drawn up her knees to her chest, clutched at the blanket, pulling it up as if to cover herself. "It would do more harm..."

He wanted to press, but she was not ready for it. He knew she had to believe in the rightness of her decision, given the depth of her love, she must believe she had done right in giving up her baby. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up your pain again."

"Yes, you did, you think me relentless, willin' to do anythin for me son, and you're right, but you're just the same when it suits you," she said.

He bowed his head, this was not what he'd intended to do in coming here. "I am sorry." He turned his chair, "I'll have someone notify you when Kurt arrives."

She watched him go, hating him in that moment almost as much as she hated herself sometimes. 

****

Charles sent Storm to inform Julia that Kurt had arrived. Storm noticed the slight tension in Charles, wondered why he didn't go and get her himself. He had seemed to like her, perhaps more than like, she thought, something must have happened, but she knew neither one would tell her. She knocked softly, "Julia?"

Julia opened the door, dressed already, weariness in her face, "So he's here."

"Yes, are you sure you feel ready--"

"You're a sweet child, but I must do this. Let's go." 

Julia was quiet all the way down and though Storm was concerned, she was reluctant to pry. She took note of the way Julia stiffened a bit when she saw Charles, but otherwise, she seemed the same as ever. Storm brought herself up, having to remind herself that she had only met the woman that morning. It was so easy to like her, to feel she knew her.

"You must be Kurt," Julia said, extending her hand to the Nightcrawler. He took it in his dark three-fingered claw, and smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you," he said with a slight German accent.

"Likewise. I'm told you're quite the accomplished teleporter."

"I hope so," he glanced at Charles, "But I wasn't called for social amenities. Shall we?"

"If you're ready?"

Kurt nodded and the party went to the Danger Room. Julia saw that it had changed quite a bit since she had last seen it. The floor was returned to normal except for the one platform and one adjoining it. It was quite crowded, but with equipment, not people. Almost unwillingly she glanced at Charles for an explanation. 

"It's medical equipment. We have no idea if they have been injured in any way, or if pulling them back may hurt them. I thought it best to be prepared for the worst."

"Good thinking." 

"The professor is taking every precaution," Scott told her, "We have everything here from bandaids to life support to cryogenic storage."

"Cryogenic...?" 

"Only in case of an extreme emergency," Storm assured her as Rogue nodded.

"If something real bad's happened, and the life support won't be enough..."

"What could..?"

"It's happened before," Scott said uncomfortably. "Telepaths can project their minds away from their bodies in self defense, if their bodies... become incapable of supporting them. We have the means to preserve the bodies until their minds are recovered."

"I see," she said tightly, trying very hard not to think about the word he had shied away from using.

"As Ororo said, it's only in the case of an extreme emergency," Charles told her, his hoverchair gliding across the platform.

"Right. Shall we begin?" she said, arms crossed, face away from all the machines.

"Kurt, we believe they are here," he pointed to a square box that had been drawn on the floor. "Julia and I will link with you to give you a trail to follow, and will maintain contact until they are recovered."

Julia said nothing against his idea, but he could feel her shields raised, knew that beneath the crossed arms her hands were clenched. 

"If you're ready then, frau?" Kurt said, extending a hand to her. She took it readily, taking the one Charles extended only a shade less surely.

'This will only work if there are no reservations,' Charles said to her privately.

'I know that, Charles,' she said with a familiar touch of tartness. 'But this does not mean I've entirely forgiven ye.'

'Of course,' he said, but smiled just a bit. 'Kurt, follow us...' He and Julia acted together, more smoothly now than before, showing Kurt what they sensed of Gambit and Jean, imprinting their location in his mind.

'This is not precisely like teleporting,' Kurt said, 'Es ist nicht so... direct.'

'I know, Kurt, we can only ask you to do what you are able,' Charles said, feeling Julia's approval and encouragement.

'Do what you can, laddie.'

Kurt nodded, 'I will do my best.'

For those watching, it seemed like the process took forever. They saw the intense concentration on the faces of the professor and Julia, saw the same intensity on Kurt's face as he disappeared in a flash of smoke and brimstone, then again as he reappeared, arms empty. 

Rogue bit her lip, refusing to give up hope. This had to work, it just had to. Come on, Kurt, you can do it, she encouraged silently, unwilling to break his concentration and say the words aloud. A second time he disappeared and appeared, empty-handed. Rogue reached out a gloved hand to Storm, who clasped it with the same desperation she was feeling. A third and fourth time still alone.

"Can't quite phase to the right place," he mumbled, then disappeared. This time he was gone for heartbeats longer than usual. They began to think they may have lost him too. Rogue heard Cyclops take a breath, probably ready to stop this, when, with an immense flash and an overwhelming smell of brimstone, Kurt reappeared, both Jean and Gambit with him. 

All three collapsed on the floor, Kurt unconscious, the other two with eyes wide, staring, unmoving. 

"What's the matter with him?" Rogue asked frantically, "He's just lyin' there..." She looked to Psylocke and Revanche, each by Jean and Gambit respectively. They looked at each other, about to say something, when their words were drowned out by a cry from Julia.

She and Charles had come out of the link when Kurt had reappeared, but it had taken them a few moments to orient themselves. The first thing she had done was reach out to her son. "Where is he, Charles, his mind, it's not there--it's not there."

"Scott, the cryogenic equipment, please," Charles said, voice tight. "We'll need to transport them both to the medical room as soon as possible. Their bodies can receive more complete care there. And contact Forge, tell him his services will be needed after all."

****

Scott did as he was told, helping to move Jean even as he directed others to take care of Gambit and see to Kurt. Rogue reached over to close Gambit's eyes as she cradled his head gently and lifted him to the unit with Storm's help. Inside she was crying and screaming and she wanted to tear Jean's hair out, do _something_, for God's sake, instead of quietly taking a lifeless body that only this morning was smilin' just for her, kissing her hand, telling her with his heart how he felt about her. It wasn't fair. Why did Jean have to do this? She already had so much.

Rogue barely noticed Charles taking hold of Gambit's mother as they passed by with his body in the cryo tube, didn't notice when her own tears started falling. Only when the world around her became blurry did she realize why. Angrily she wiped away the tears, thinking back to when Remy had done that for her, so long ago on a magical ride through Central Park. 

"It's not fair," she whispered, "It's just not fair..." She saw Wolverine coming to comfort her, backed away, she had to get away, get far away. She burst out of the room, flying at top speed through the house and outside, shooting straight up until the house dropped away, until the air started getting thin and cold. 

She hovered there for a long time, how long she did not know, but might have stayed longer. Storm came for her, though. One of the few who could. She came silently, cloaked in warm winds and merely reached out to hold her. Rogue resisted at first, she didn't want to feel the warmth, to feel _anything_. But Storm was not put off, she came again, gently, firmly, holding her close and making the tears melt again.

"Let's go home," Storm said at last, and guided them both down, back to the mansion, back to Gambit.

"Ah was hopin' so much that," she mumbled between sobs, "but when Kurt got them and," hitched breath, "he wasn't there... Ah couldn't stand it, Ah just couldn't."

"I know, Rogue. But we cannot give up on him."

"Ah know." She took a deep breath, "Sorry to make you come after me."

"It is the least I can do."

Rogue caught something in that, "You're not blamin' yourself for what happened are you, 'Roro?" 

The shock in those words made Storm smile, "Is that so strange an idea to you? It seems very natural to me."

"Why? Hell, if anyone ought to be feelin' that way it's me, Ah'm the one that was in the Danger Room with them, and it was my jobto keep him away from her."

"Gambit prevented you very effectively, there is no blame in that."

"He wasn't exactly helpful to you, either. Ah know he never said it out loud, that he knew it was Jean. Sugah, closest he came was with me just before we went in. You can't blame yourself for not seein' what they both didn't want you to see."

"If I had been more trusting of him, if he felt that he would not be disbelieved..."

"Can't change people's minds with ifs.'" She paused a moment, "And that goes for Gambit, too. He bought into it just as much as anyone."

"Perhaps."

They landed and Rogue turned to her, "We both have to put the hurt and the blame aside and do what we can. Yeah, it's there but we got to go on, right?"

"I am supposed to be saying that to you."

"You already did," said Rogue, giving her a hug. "Now let's go back inside and plot out how miserable we're gonna make his life for puttin' us through this."

Storm laughed, smiling and holding the smile as she looked at Rogue. "You are right, my friend. We shall have to devise something suitable." They walked back hand in hand, and Storm thought back to the time when Rogue had first become an X-Man, how she had been one of the ones who had not wanted her here. Who would have thought, that from such strange beginnings, such a friendship would form? She thought of her first meeting with Gambit, so long ago, when she had been trapped in a child's body, when the Shadow King had almost had her in his grasp, his terrible hounds...

Storm missed a step, eyes widening, "Lian!"

"What?"

Storm started running, "That was her laughter, Goddess how could I have forgotten?"

"Storm, you're not making any sense! Who's Lian?"

"The mistress of the hounds."

****


	7. CH 7

Chapter 7

Storm ran into the medical facility, Rogue at her heels, "Professor, it was Lian, she's the mistress of the hounds."

"Storm, how can that be? She's dead." They both thought of what Gambit had said, dead but not dead, can't die. "It's possible..."

"Excuse me," Julia said with exaggerated politeness, "It's my son you're talkin about, now do some explainin'."

"I'm sorry. Lian Chen was a brilliant doctor once, until she was taken over by an entity we've come to call the Shadow King. He perverts those he takes over, drawing out the darker sides of their souls; that's what happened to her. In most cases it's reversible, but from what we know, she was under his control for too long. When we destroyed his presence on Muir Island last year, we believed she died as well."

"What could she have to do with Nicky?"

"He encountered her when he and I first met," Storm said, taking up the story. "The Shadow King was pursuing me, and Gambit stepped in to help. Something odd did happen between them during that first encounter, but I, and he, too, I think, did not see very much significance in it at the time. But to a woman who had been warped as much as she, perhaps..."

"I knew he was goin' to charm the wrong woman someday," Julia muttered. "Boy likes to spread it on." She was looking over at the two cylinders, frowned, "But that's not this Lian woman, her name is Jean Grey, is that not so?"

"Yes," Charles said, "But Jean and Storm were just in Virginia investigating the last known residence of the Shadow King before Muir Island, to make sure there were still no traces of him. It's possible that if something of Lian lingered--"

"Then she could take over the girl. Especially since she be no' looking for that." 

Charles nodded, "And her mind would have been at least partially open to try and sense the Shadow King."

"How could she have survived all this time, professor? How did she get those dimensional powers?" Rogue asked.

"We can't be certain that it really is Lian Chen yet, though this makes more sense than anything else we've come up with so far. As for how she got the powers, they may be a legacy from her time with the Shadow King. She was not with him on Muir Island though her body is accounted for." He glanced at Storm, who nodded. "It was found in the mansion in Virginia."

"In one of the bathrooms." Storm frowned, "Jean spent some minutes alone there, but she seemed fine, I should have questioned it--"

Charles was shaking his head, as was everyone else in the room, "Any agent of the Shadow King would know how to hide her trail, you're not a mind reader, Ororo, and even those of us who are did not see through her disguise."

"What could she have done with Jean?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps Psylocke and Revanche can go to Virginia, see if Jean has been imprisoned somewhere."

"Maybe she just corrupted her," Rogue said, "she couldn't have hidden from y'all just by pretendin' to be Jean. And y'all were saying that there were two people in Jean's body at the end."

"We still can't discount the possibility that Lian managed to fool us all," Charles said. "I'll send Psylocke and Revanche down in the morning." He sighed, "Even if we find that it was Lian, it may bring us no closer to recovering Gambit and Jean."

"You mean we're back at square one," Julia said grimly.

Later that night, Rogue was wandering around the darkened house, unable to sleep. Betsy 1 and Betsy 2, as she thought of them, would be flying out first thing, but other than that, nothing had been settled. The professor and Julia had both tried to reach Gambit and Jean, but they hadn't sensed anything. She'd always thought she had too many mutant powers, but all that she had was useless. She wasn't a telepath. That was the only power that mattered here. She wandered around, trying not to wish she'd see Remy jump out of one of the shadows. She ended up wandering over to the medical facility; it was the closest she could get to him.

To her surprise, she found two people there, Julia and the professor. They were sitting quietly together, holding hands. Her breath caught in her throat, she would never be able to do that with Remy, not even if he got back. She was going to back away, she didn't want to see this, and didn't want to intrude, but they were both telepaths.

They turned to her, and held out their hands. "Come on, child, we're all hurting, no reason to do it alone," Julia said.

Hesitantly, she came and sat by Julia's chair, drawing her knees up and resting her head against Julia. She felt the comforting weight of Julia's hand in her hair, jerked back, "You have to be careful, Ah can hurt you--"

"Hush, child, I know. I said to you Nicky's told me about you, didn't I?" Her smile was kind, "Now sit quietly, we've all had a hard day and we all need to take comfort." Glancing at the professor, who smiled at her and nodded, Rogue settled back, let Julia's touch soothe her. They stayed there in silence for a long time, Rogue even started getting drowsy.

Julia and Charles had been talking mentally every so often, so as not to disturb Rogue. And their conversation was too private to share. Charles had been telling her about his child, David, and how he lay an empty husk now, how he had never seemed to have enough time for David. Julia had told him a little more about her life, admitting that she did wonder if she had made the right choices, told him of the time when she had first told Gambit she was his real mother. There had been some pain there from the half rejection and the confusion of a still young boy who knew she was telling the truth and knew her but had grown up calling someone else Mother.

'Always seems we fail those closest to us most, eh, Charles?'

'I don't think you have failed your son.'

'He's the only one who can ever make me sure of that.'

'You haven't told him about his father?'

He felt her mental head-shake. 'No, and I won't unless I have to.' Thinking about the kind of situation that would make her tell brought a smile to her lips. 'I pray it never happens.'

'Armageddon is to be avoided if at all possible.' 

'I miss him, Charles,' she said quietly, and he felt her mind seeking out again, searching for some hint of her son. He joined her search now as he had before, hoping... They both concentrated on Gambit, though Charles was concerned about Jean as well. It was simply easier to start with him since Julia was there. Mother and son bonds. 

Julia was so caught up in her mental search, her hand slipped, accidentally brushing and pausing on Rogue's bare neck. Both felt the jolt but for a few moments, they were joined, and Rogue began taking in Julia's telepathic powers, was immersed in their search for Gambit. While her mind sought to break the contact, her heart joined them and called out to Gambit. 

__

And he answered. 

For the briefest instant there was a response, then Charles broke their contact, pulled Rogue away from Julia. Julia slumped. Rogue felt a welter of thoughts and impressions, Charles' concern and something more growing, for Julia, Julia's weakness, images of a little boy with big dark eyes and a grin she could recognize, all were vivid for a few moments, then they began to fade until she ceased even to sense the two people around her as alive.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Julia was sitting up, that Charles was at her side, holding her, his eyes flickering between her and Julia with concern. "Is she all right?" Rogue asked, "Ah didn't mean--"

"Of course not, child," Julia said, her voice a touch too soft, breathless, "it was my mistake, was no' careful. Got so caught up searching for..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes opened wide. "He was there."

"Julia, are you sure?" Charles said.

"You mean Remy, Ah felt him, too," Rogue said, getting to her knees. "It had to be him."

Julia nodded, "He was there, for a second..." She closed her eyes, reaching again, but opened them the next second, wincing at the light. "Shouldn't have tried that so soon."

"He was there, professor," Rogue said earnestly, "Maybe if you--"

"I felt something, Rogue, and it could have been Gambit, but the contact was too brief to be sure."

"Ah'm sure."

"So am I," Julia said. "But I don't think Charles will be able to get through to him," she turned to Rogue, "he was reaching out to you."

"Me? Ah don't have any power, Ah was just along for the ride."

Charles watched Julia, felt the slight twinge of pain the admission had cost her, "Perhaps not, Rogue. Julia and I have tried to find him before, and only when you were with us, however briefly, did we make any contact. It could be a coincidence, but..."

Julia was shaking her head, "No, it wasn't. He answered your call, child." She smiled, "It was from the heart."

"But you've been calling him from the heart--"

"He loves you."

Rogue blushed scarlet. "Ah--You're his mother, he loves you, too," she stammered.

"It's no' quite the same," Julia said with a gentle smile and a look to Charles. 'Young love is so sweet,' she thought to him.

'At any age,' he thought back and felt her startled surprise. 

"Ah--" Rogue was still blushing furiously, didn't seem to know which way to look. "If y'all think there's anything Ah can do to help, o'course, I will... Anything... if y'all think..."

"We do," Julia said, "but not tonight. I'm not up to it--"

"We all need rest," Charles put in, "and I would prefer to have the information Psylocke and Revanche will bring before attempting to contact Gambit again. We were unable to sense either Jean or Lian, but that does not mean they are not nearby."

Julia nodded reluctantly, "As eager as I am to get me boy back, what you say makes sense. We probably shouldn't have been searchin' at all tonight, but you were indulging a mother's fear." The last was said with a smile at Charles.

"I have my less than rational moments," Charles admitted.

Julia chuckled a bit, "We all do." She stood, though she hadn't yet let go of Charles' hand. "We ought to get some sleep now." It was addressed to all but Rogue was the one who moved.

"Good night," she said, slipping out of the room.

Julia turned to Charles, "You really are an old softie under that professor title are ye not?"

"At times." He was watching her intently.

"We do need to rest."

He nodded, "But when this is over."

Slowly she smiled, bent down and kissed him, "I think I'll look forward to that."

"Me, too."

"Good night, Charles," she said, moving towards the door.

"Good night, Julia."

****


	8. Ch 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, all watched as Wolverine, Revanche and Psylocke took off in one of the Blackbirds for Richmond, Virginia. Charles did not want the two of them going alone, but neither did he want either to feel mistrusted--enough harm had come from that already--and it was true that Wolverine's sharpened senses may pick up something that psychic senses did not. He hoped they would find some of the answers they needed. He could feel Julia's impatience despite the fact she had agreed with this wait. And it was increasingly difficult to master his own impatience. 

Psylocke sat in one corner of the cabin, Revanche in another. Wolverine was at the controls. He could bite the tension. Chuck hadn't really fooled anyone by asking him along on this little ride. He wondered what had made him stupid enough to say yes. He felt like a referee for two schools of piranha. They had been working together well enough, especially during this latest crisis, but it didn't take a genius to see that outside of work, they were barely off each other's throats. This bit with Scotty had been distracting Psylocke, but now that he had shown his true colors so to speak, showed that he was still in love with Jean, that was taken away. Situation could get explosive. That was probably why he had agreed. He shared a bond with Psylocke, and if she was gonna blow, he'd be likelier to spot it than anyone else. And he wanted to escape from the house of doom. 

The mansion wasn't usually that bad, but lately it seemed everything was going wrong. Colossus had left, with Magneto for God's sake, after his little sister died. Some sort of plague was loose, or could be. He'd lost Mariko. Scott and Jeannie split. And now this. Seemed like the whole world was falling apart sometimes. He almost wanted a good old fashioned drag out fight, it was more honest somehow. He grinned. Must be getting nutso, actually wanting someone like the MLF or the acolytes to attack. Then again, feeling the tension at his back... Could at least be good for a change.

Val and Hank met them at the landing field. "Looks like I left just in time," Hank commented as he joined Wolverine.

"When you're away all hell breaks loose," Logan agreed. 

"Does Charles have any more information?" Val asked.

"Neah. Nothing more. It doesn't look like this is a threat to everybody, Chen's being selective. She was after Storm and Gambit, missed one, got the other."

"If she's back, it could mean the Shadow King is, too."

"That's why we're here," Revanche said.

"It appears to me that she may be enough of a threat to warrant extreme care, even if the Shadow King himself is not present," Hank said. "The abilities she has demonstrated are nothing for the proverbial sneeze."

"Got that right, Beastie," Logan said. "Doesn't seem like she needs the King anymore."

"Where could she have gained such powers?"

"Some of them appear to be like the Shadow King's," Psylocke said. "He could move through dimensions, corrupt minds..."

"But she wasn't even a mutant before he got hold of her, how could she have gained even a portion of his powers?" Val asked.

"We might have to ask her to know," Logan said. He looked like he might look forward to questioning her, slowly.

"If we can." 

Val took them to a waiting car, and the whole party went down to the house once occupied by the Shadow King. "You're lucky it's still standing. After Jean and Storm went through here last week, we were going to demolish it. Plans got pushed back a couple of weeks, but that's all that kept it standing."

"Fate moves in mysterious ways," Psylocke said.

"A pity she seems to have that in common with most of our enemies," Hank said.

"Makes her one heck of a date, though," Logan said.

"Here we are," Val said, pulling into the drive way of an older mansion on the outskirts of Richmond. "It was a beautiful house once."

"Now the stink of the Shadow King is all over it." 

"You can sense it still, after all this time? He obviously didn't buy the correct air freshener," Hank said.

"The stink of evil permeates this house," Revanche said. "Its very aura..."

Psylocke was nodding. "But it is not present evil, only its memory."

"That's bad enough," Val said. "If you don't mind, I'll wait outside."

The foursome nodded and went in. The furniture was covered, and despite the morning light filtering through the windows, the place was dark.

"Whew! There really is something malodorous permeating this not so humble abode," Hank said. 

"Ororo said that Jean spent time in the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom, we should start there," Psylocke said. Revanche nodded and the two moved off together.

"They make a good team," Hank said.

"When they take a break from wanting to kill each other, yeah, they got potential."

"Is that why you came along?"

"Officially I came to sniff out traces of the Shadow King. They're here all right, but that's old news."

"Ah, I see. Charles is usually much more subtle."

"He's been going for the direct approach last few days. Must be influence from Gambit's mamma."

"And how is the tree from whence sprang our Cajun oak?"

"Irish, got as much charm as the kid and then some, brains, too."

"Pity I missed her."

"I got the feeling she'll be around the mansion now and then, or Chuck'll be taking overnight trips."

"Really? I turn my back for one minute and all sorts of mischief breaks out."

"We been busy little bees."

"I sense nothing out of the ordinary in the bedroom," Revanche said. 

"The bathroom is the same..." Psylocke's voice drifted a bit, "though there seems to be some kind of... echo."

Revanche hesitated a moment, "Perhaps the two of us."

Psylocke gave a sharp nod, though she disliked the idea as much as Revanche. They touched hands and more easily than made either comfortable, merged their powers to hunt. Now they could get a trace sense of Jean's presence, and underlying that, very faint, they got a sense of another woman. A woman corrupt, delighting in the corruption. Powerful. And just a little bit insane.

They opened their eyes together. "Lian Chen."

"That settles that," Revanche said.

"We should get back as soon as possible. Now we have a sense of all three--"

"--so we should be able to trace them all," Revanche finished.

"Is this how twins feel?"

"I wouldn't know." But it was said with a hint of reluctant laughter.

Psylocke grinned, "Neither would I." She turned towards the main rooms, "We've got something."

Hank and Wolverine came in, both subtly relieved to see them both standing, and smiling. "Whacha got?"

"We," said Revanche with a glimmer of a grin, "have a sense of Lian Chen, she was here."

"She's insane," Psylocke added.

"Powerful, though." Psylocke nodded and Revanche continued, "We think Jean was corrupted, not kicked out of her body."

"Makes sense," Logan said. "We've all seen Jean use her TK powers since she came back, the Shadow King, or one who's got some of his power, never did."

"Just makes the combination more dangerous," Psylocke said. 

They were on their way back within a half hour. The ride back was less tense, and Logan wondered if anything had been settled between the two. He figured it probably wouldn't last, but for right now, they seemed to accept the fact that they made a good working combination. It should last until this was over. He hoped.

They used the flight time for debriefing so they could get right on the job when they landed. Charles questioned them closely, but the sense was too faint for them to have learned much more than they had already told Logan and Hank. "I don't like going in with so little information, but since it is unlikely that we'll get more, we'll have to."

Both nodded. "We'll be ready."

****

Charles switched off the monitor and radio, glanced at his watch. They would be landing in forty-five minutes. Little enough time to make the preparations he needed. He called Julia, Storm, Cyclops and Rogue, telling them to meet him in the medical facilities.

He waited until they had all gathered before beginning. "I've just heard from Psylocke and Revanche. They found psychic evidence of Lian Chen. There seems very little doubt now that she has co-opted Jean and that together they have been responsible for the events of the past few days. As soon as they land, Psylocke, Revanche, Rogue, Julia and I will join psychically and try to contact Gambit and Jean. If we're successful, we will undoubtedly encounter Lian Chen as well. The extent of her powers remains an unknown factor. That is why you, Storm, and you, Scott will be monitoring all of us very carefully. We will be linked to each other and to Cerebro. If any of our readings go beyond the set parameters, you will give Cerebro the command to break the link. "

"But what if we're right close--" Rogue said.

He shook his head, "We have to be very careful, Rogue. Lian Chen is insane. She has already taken over Jean, whether she now controls Gambit remains unknown. If we cannot save them, we have to prevent further harm."

Julia's face tightened but she said nothing. Charles had essentially said he would abandon them, both Jean and her son if it was necessary. A cold part of her understood his reasons, could even agree with them. The rest would stubbornly resist until she got her son back. 

Charles knew Julia would disapprove of his plan, might even fight it, but hopefully it would not come to that. "We'll be linked for no more than one hour. Wolverine will be here as well. His bond to Psylocke may serve as a warning system." He paused to make sure they all understood. "Since all of us are eager to proceed, it would be best to begin the pre-link preparations now, so we'll only have to integrate Psylocke and Revanche when they arrive."

Julia and Rogue nodded, both coming forward, neither having a very clear idea of what was going to happen. Charles guided them to one of five beds that had been prepared, bade them both to lie down. "Get comfortable. Storm, if you would," he indicated the monitoring devices and she picked them up, began attaching the pads to Julia's wrists, one to the side of her neck, two others at her temples. Charles had put on gloves and did the same to Rogue.

"These things feel kinda funny, professor," Rogue said. 

"They're mostly monitoring your body, vital statistics, etceteras. We'll need a few minutes of readings to set normal parameters and get a rough idea of acceptable latitude. The two attached to your scalp will take similar readings of your brain wave activity. Those will be baseline readings, once we've linked, we'll expect four to five times the amount of activity."

"When do we get hooked up to Cerebro? Ah ain't never done that before."

"Me either," Julia said with a smile. 

"As soon as we've established the baselines. Cerebro will be an extraneous factor, it's best to get something before that."

"Whatever you say."

Charles took several readings, established parameters he felt comfortable were accurate enough. 

"Aren't you going to get monitored, Charles?" Julia asked.

"My readings are already programmed into Cerebro. Psylocke's as well. The two of you and Revanche are the only unknowns. Since her readings should closely match Psylocke's, Revanche shouldn't take that long."

"You mean we're the only real problems, right?"

He smiled, "Something like that." He turned away from her, motioned for Scott to follow, got outside hearing range. "You'll need to monitor both Jean and Gambit very closely. If we're successful, their bodies may start fighting cryogenic hibernation the instant they return. We'll have to act quickly to be sure we help them do that, not hurt them. Especially Gambit. Jean has been through this once before. If he encounters too much resistance, he may flee from his body again and he'll be less trusting, it may be more difficult to find him again."

"Won't you be able to explain to him what to expect?"

"If we have a chance, we'll certainly do that. However, we have no idea under which circumstances any of us will return. There may be no time to prepare anyone."

Scott nodded. "You can count on me, professor."

"I know that, Scott." He hesitated a moment, "This may be a silly precaution, but... be ready with a sedative, make that two."

"For who, sir?"

"Whoever may need it," he said cryptically.

****


	9. CH 9

Chapter 9

The instant Jean had pulled them out of the here, Gambit had broken away. Her power was stretched too thin to cover him and manage the physical dimensional shift. He had felt her stop the pull but he no longer cared. He'd gotten his one chance and he was running. His mind fled from his body as fast as he could. At first he didn't care where, he simply ran, erecting the most powerful shields he could to not only conceal his presence but to camouflage it. Being one big blank psychic spot was as bad as being out in the open.

He didn't know how far he went, didn't know how long he ran. Time had no meaning here. Wherever here was, that is. As far as he could see, it was a featureless landscape. It was simply a nothingness. He discovered that if he thought about it, willed it, things would appear, but they were only the constructs of his mind, they existed because he wanted them to. It was kind of a self-created mirage, or the ultimate in virtual reality. He'd have been happy with a plain old fashioned sign that said "home."

He couldn't risk sending his mind out, or calling. He didn't know yet how to filter his call, wasn't sure where to aim it either. Every so often he would get a sense of a presence calling for him but it was mixed, he couldn't identify it, wouldn't answer. 

Until Rogue had called. He had known it was her. He'd recognize her mind, her love, anywhere. He had tried to go to her but she'd disappeared as quickly as she came. 

Then they had found him. Jean and Lian. Two women in the same mind/astral body. He knew it must have happened last week when Jean and Storm went to Virginia. He didn't know how Lian could be alive, though given the visions he'd had, maybe she wasn't completely alive. She certainly hadn't been active until she had snagged Jean. Why they'd both be after him he couldn't guess. He hadn't even thought that Lian would go after him, they'd only met twice, both that one night in Cairo, IL, the same night he'd met Storm. He couldn't have made that much of an impression, could he?

'Oh, but you did...' came a voice out of nowhere. He started running again, heard her laughter and the baying of hounds. 'There were promises made, lover, and I intend to collect on every one of them... We both do.'

He cursed whatever it was he'd done that night. He might have used his mind to try and influence them, but doubted it. Body language was more subtle and ultimately made more of an impression. He'd been so busy trying to get himself and Storm away, he hadn't assessed his enemies properly. Granted he'd never met anything like the Shadow King at the time, but he was careless. Should not have been merciful and missed with the cards the first time, and definitely should not have tried to charm this woman.

'But you did...' The laughter and the hounds, closer.

He kept running.

****

'Gambit!' Rogue called, waited for an answer. She turned to the part of her that was the professor and said, 'There's nothing. Why won't he answer?'

She felt his hesitation, knew the possibility he did not want to voice. It was strange to be all one like this and separate, too. There were five of them, she could see them, could see herself. They looked like they did in real life, except the professor wasn't in a hoverchair. He had told her this wasn't exactly the normal astral plane, but it was far enough away from the physical world that physical limitations were removed. 

'Call him from the heart, child, like you did last night. Maybe then he'll answer,' Julia said. 

She wasn't sure she could do that with these people so much a part of her. Last night she'd reacted instinctively, her heart calling out to him without her mind to set the limits. Now...

She felt the urgency and the worry in Julia, knew she had to do it. Bare her soul. 'REMY!'

Even running, hiding, he heard her call. It was something that came from her soul, instinctive, even primitive, and he had to respond, couldn't have stopped himself even had he really wanted to. 'Rogue.' Her name was a whisper and a shout in his mind. 'ROGUE!'

'He's there,' she said, her heart making a permanent home for itself on cloud nine. He did love her. She'd felt his response, as deep and as honest as her own. The other parts of her had fastened on the call and they could all feel him now. They ran.

Jean/Lian heard her call, heard his response and knew anger. Here was the blasted girl trying to take their prey. But the five would not have him. They had come too far, Gambit belonged to them. The part that was Jean ached with desire as she remembered the kiss and the secret daydreams she'd had since she'd met him, the part that was Lian reveled in the desire and something more, the remembrance of promises, the promise of surrender, hers and his. The possession. They would use his response to these intruders to track him, then they would have him. 'He is ours.' 

He had a better sense of Rogue now, knew that she was not alone. He identified the professor, Psylocke, Revanche, and surprise of surprises, his mother. They were coming for him, they would take him home. His mind ran to meet them.

Jean/Lian fastened on his mind, smiled. They had him.

They all heard him cry out, felt the struggle to flee, felt the ties binding closer. 'No! We were so close,' Rogue said, went faster. 

The professor tried to hold back, knowing they would meet Jean/Lian and unsure they were ready for the combination, especially since the pair now had Gambit. But he was overruled. The other four parts of him were eager for battle and rushed headlong.

Jean/Lian did not run. They did not have to. Together they were strong. With Gambit, they were invincible. The power it took to keep him under control was more than made up by what he gave. His was truly a phenomenal mind. They would teach him to use it as they saw fit, after they had dealt with these piddling would-be rescuers and sated themselves. They must sate themselves, they had waited too long. 

They saw the five approach and laughed. They had one hand on Gambit's head as he knelt in front of them, raised the other. Gambit raised his own hand and a card appeared there, a giant card that began to glow. He tossed it. The five tried to run but there was no place to go. It exploded with a force that shook the ground.

'That's a physical power, Gambit shouldn't be able to manifest it here,' Psylocke said as she picked herself up.

'This isn't the astral plane as we know it. It might be the mental equivalent of where their bodies were when Kurt pulled them out,' Charles replied. 'We can't fight their combined strength--'

'We can't leave him!' Julia and Rogue flared together. 

'Ah got some physical power of my own,' Rogue added, 'He caught me off guard the first time, but now Ah'm ready for him.' 

'Are you now?' Jean/Lian said. 'Are you really? You don't even know the half of what he can do.'

Gambit raised him hand again and this time there was no card. There was simply a large red arrow that grew as it left his hand and hit them all. 

Rage. Contempt. These things somehow made solid smashed into their minds, through hastily constructed shields that could not hope to hold. The end result was agony. Next came a sickly yellow arrow that was fear. It awakened every nightmare, every memory, everything and everyone they had ever been afraid of, the terror impossible to bear.

'We can't win against this,' Charles whispered, fighting to protect his mind, keep even a fragile shell about him, 'why haven't they pulled us out?'

****

"These readings are going wild," Scott said. "Everything's elevated, pulse, respiration, and brain activity's off the scale. We have to pull them back."

"But they might be nearly there," Storm said, glancing from the five still forms to the two in the cryo tubes. "If we pull them out..."

"Something's definitely happening, I can't tell what, but I can feel it from Betsy," Wolverine said.

"But..." Scott let it drift, eyes on Jean. "We'll wait a little longer, a few more minutes."

****

Jean/Lian laughed at the twitching figures, glorying in their utter defeat. They were resilient, a few of them were still moving. The twins, Psylocke and Revanche, and Rogue. One more assault should end them. What should it be?

'We can't fight them together,' Psylocke whispered, trying to make it so only Revanche would hear. There was an imperceptible nod. 

'How?'

'A diversion...'

In that moment Gambit acted. He stood, but instead of running, he took hold of the entity that was Jean/Lian and kissed them. It was the last thing they would expect him to do, and it was the one thing they were not guarding against. They had concentrated on keeping him from running, on using his power for their own ends, not on preventing him from fulfilling their desires.

Rogue had barely a chance to work up the outrage when Psylocke and Revanche moved, one drawing the frontal attack, the other raising her psychic blade and slashing through the disoriented defenses to pierce the Jean/Lian entity.

They were lost in the kiss, pent up desire demanding release. Their minds enmeshed, all three drowning in the joining, the fulfillment of the deepest dark desire of the soul. They sensed Revanche attack, hastily erected a TK shield but it was flimsy, all were too caught up to react properly. They stopped her still, but Psylocke got through. All three screamed.

Gambit had hoped this would happen, he hadn't expected to be caught in it, but he had been somewhat prepared. His mind fled back on itself, freed of all control. Lian acted in self preservation, abandoning Jean who was the visible focus of the attack. 

The professor saw the attack, saw Psylocke's psychic blade find it's mark, heard the screams, saw the three separating, saw Jean falling as Gambit staggered back, saw a shadow that must be Lian pull away. They mustn't get back together. A chance like this would not come twice. 'Jean,' he called, 'Gambit, we can escape...'

He felt Gambit respond, take a step towards them. A TK wall appeared to block him. Charles could not hide his shock. 'Jean!'

He heard her sob and the wall dissolved. She began to crawl back to them.

'All my pretties running at once?' boomed Lian's voice. 'Can't have that.' She sent a wave of pure pain through them that was as debilitating as Gambit's arrows. The five of them, already battered and mostly spent in the first part of the battle could not withstand it. Jean was too drained in body and spirit.

That left only Gambit. And he was mad. 'You made one mistake, Lian. You gave me a chance t' practice.' A whole fleet of arrows shot out of his hands, pierced her body.

She cried out, half pain, half pleasure. 'Oh, lover, your touch is magic. How do you like mine?' Lightning flashed from her hands, striking at his mind. His shield kept most of it away but some got through, staggering him anew. Her power was tremendous here. She was mistress.

And she kept battering into him, forcing him to focus all his power on defense. If only he'd had a little more practice, maybe he could have fought better. As it was he could barely hold his own. His reserves were weakening, while hers seemed stronger with every attack. His shields were going. But he would not, could not let her win. It wasn't just him, it was Rogue, and his mother, the professor, Psylocke, Revanche, even Jean. Once she'd beaten him she would have them all, then nothing in the universe would stop her. The shields were cracking. 

In desperation he reached... felt the six minds around him, took their strength, and still reached for more, sent his awareness out without thought for protection, abandoning his shields and reached... 

He felt the X-Men at the mansion, felt the hundreds in the town, the millions in New York, the hundreds of millions across the country, the billions across the globe. He felt their hopes, their dreams, their fears and darkest desires and weaknesses, their strengths, their lives and their deaths. He gathered them all within him, overflowing with the immensity of it. Then he channeled it all at her. 

Her eyes widened in horror. She could not handle the enormity of what he'd given her. Too much corruption, too much greed, too much perversion, she was bloated with it. Then came the hope, the genuine joy and love, the true giving. They were poisons, too many, too immense to fight. 

They saw her shadow body expand grotesquely, filling their vision until they thought it would swallow them. Then it was pierced, polka-dotted by a thousand arrows of light that spread until they covered her body. A huge yawing dark that might have been a mouth opened to scream and she exploded, all the more awful for the utter silence of it.

Charles reached for Julia, felt her take his hand. 'What did he do?' she whispered.

'Fed her the totality of a world,' Charles said, a touch of wonder in his mind.

'Why-why isn't he moving?' Rogue asked.

Charles focused on Gambit, saw that he glowed with a light so pure it hurt his eyes to look at it. The totality of a world. And he couldn't let it go. It would consume him as it had consumed Lian. 

'He's not letting go, is he?' Julia whispered. 'He doesna know how...'

Charles tried to reach him, but he was one insignificant mote in the whole of Gambit's awareness. He was one tiny voice crying a way home and he was lost among the thousands who died, among the first wails of babies entering this world.

'I can't reach him... There are too many others.'

'I can't lose him now!' Julia said her fear strong and sharp, and tried herself. Nothing.

Her sorrow shuddered through Charles, demanding that he do something. His gaze fell on Rogue and a glimmer of an idea hit. It communicated itself to the girl even as he thought it. 'If you love him, do it, otherwise he will be lost.'

'But, Ah could--'

'He's already dying, he cannot hope to maintain this. Do it, Rogue. Now.'

'God, Remy, forgive me,' she whispered, and ran for him. Her touch brought a fraction of his mind back as he recognized the love of the woman he loved. The part of him that was still linked to this place took hold of her as she pressed her lips against his the way they had both dreamed of doing since they first met. 

For Rogue there was the sense of the kiss but soon there was something more. There was everything more. She started sharing in the vastness of his awareness, feeling the edges of his power stretching everywhere, through every living thing on the planet and still going beyond. For an instant she felt the heart of a sun. She couldn't hold it. She would burst before she could contain it all. In that moment she didn't care. She was the sun and she was five billion people and she was loved and in love.

'Rogue!' cried four mote voices. 'Rogue pull back.'

Pull back, she thought, how can you pull back from this? Why?

'You'll die, you'll both die. Gambit will die.'

Love can't die, she thought. I am the heart of a star.

'Rogue!'

So insistent these voices. And now there was a tug, too.

'They're pulling us back. Come home, bring him home.'

'Home...' the word echoed in her mind. The tug grew stronger, pulling her away from him. Their contact broke and sanity returned. She saw Remy's face, paler now but still shining with the light of the world.

'Let them go,' she cried. 'Come home with me.'

She was still one voice in the billions, but she had been the heart of the star with him. He focused on her face, trying to draw her name from the thousands. 

'Rogue...'

He was staggered by her wordless pulse of love, felt his spirit following her, leaving the vastness behind. The awareness of the others faded. There was only her. And home. 

****


	10. Ch 10

Chapter 10

Charles opened his eyes and immediately tried to sit up. The dizziness and Storm pushing him down nearly stopped him, but there was an urgency that would not be denied. "Gambit, Jean, revive them, at once."

"Scott is already doing that, professor, please lie back," she urged.

"No, I must be there when he revives. The others, how are they?" he said, pushing her hand away.

"All coming to, Chuck," Wolverine said. "Must a' been some wild ride."

"For once your phrasing in 100 percent apt," Charles said, "Ororo, please, my hoverchair." He glanced over, "Scott, how are they doing?"

"Cryogenic reversal proceeding according to schedule."

"Speed it up if you can." He settled into the chair and was immediately at Scott's side. 

"We're already at 75 percent," Scott told him, indicating the readings, "I started the procedure thirty seconds before we pulled you out."

"Good thinking, and good timing," Charles said. 

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"Oh," they heard a moan, turned to see Rogue starting to stir, "Gambit! Come home..."

'He is home,' Charles thought at her. He felt her respond, but there had been too much awareness for her to swallow much of Gambit's power. Her telepathy was already fading.

"The procedure is complete, professor, I'm opening the containers now." He opened Gambit's first, then Jean's.

Immediately the professor reached out a hand to each of them, trying to find their minds. He breathed a sigh of relief. They were both there.

"Gambit?" Rogue said, the last bits of the telepathy fading, but strong enough to pick out their source. She stumbled off the bed, pulling the sensors off her body. "Gambit?"

"Rogue," he murmured, beginning to come around. "Home..."

"Welcome home, my friend," Storm said with a smile.

He opened his eyes, feeling all their good will, all their love, their worries fading. At first he smiled, glad for once to be able to feel that. But then he started seeing more, deeper, feeling the whole of their minds, all their thoughts, their memories rushing in on him, every detail that made them what they were was flooding into him and he couldn't stop it, he opened his mouth to scream but no sound was big enough. His hands covered his ears, he shut his eyes tight, cringing away in pain, God make it stop, Please, oh please, Make it STOP!

"Scott, the tranquilizer, now," Charles said tersely, holding back a wince. For a moment Scott stared, confused, seeing Gambit curled in like he was in agony and not understanding why, "Now, Scott!" 

The three still on the beds, and Jean as well, whimpered. He handed the syringe to Xavier who immediately took one of Gambit's arms, "Pin it," he ordered, and Wolverine was there, holding it down while Charles shot the whole thing straight through his clothes to a vein he had sensed with his mind. A few seconds later Gambit relaxed, arm going limp in Logan's hold. 

"What happened, professor? Why was he hurtin' like that?" Rogue asked, still shaky but more or less on her feet.

"He's incredibly sensitive," Charles said wearily, allowing a fraction of the control that had gotten him moving to slip. "He doesn't know how to turn off the awareness yet. The fight with Lian awoke all his power, but he hasn't had time to learn the control. Our minds were assaulting him like emotional missiles."

"Goddess," Storm whispered.

"Wait till you hear the whole story, sugah," Rogue said, a touch of awe overshadowing the headache she could feel coming on.

There was movement from Jean's chamber, and they looked to catch her opening her eyes. For a moment she looked around, disoriented. "How...?" she whispered.

"It's ok, you're back and Lian is gone," Scott said, trying to reassure her.

She looked at him, emotions chasing themselves over her face, relief, joy, shame, guilt, and god oh god regret that she was back. She opened her mouth, closed it again, turning away from all of them, especially the professor, he had seen, God he knew...

"Scott, the other syringe, please," Charles said, infinitely weary. This time Scott didn't wait to comply.

****

Charles kept Gambit sedated for the next couple of days, working with him every six hours when the effects of drug were beginning to wear off, teaching him, implanting in him the necessary control so he would not be crushed by his powers. At the end of the second day of training, Charles felt confident enough to give him only half the usual dose, enough so that his body would take over natural sleep patterns and work all traces of the drugs out of his system by morning. He sensed his student's apprehension even through the drug-induced haze, tried to assure him. 

"I will protect you as much as I can," Charles whispered. Only slightly comforted, Gambit retreated into the haze, letting his mind be numbed by it. Charles waited until he was safely under before leaving. He hoped his efforts would be enough.

As usual, he found both Julia and Rogue waiting outside the field he had set up. Though keenly moved by the feelings they both had for Gambit, Charles had been adamant about keeping everyone away from his pupil until he could keep them away himself.

"How is he, Charles?" Julia asked.

"He's resting. He should be able to wake up tomorrow on his own."

"Does that mean we can visit?" Rogue asked hopefully.

"Under controlled circumstances, yes. One at a time, and absolutely no strong emotion. You must control your minds, keep them neutral, calm as much as possible."

"But you've been teachin' him--"

"Rogue, he's had his quite extensive telepathic talents roused to maximum pitch in the space of a day. Overnight, he is the most sensitive mind on the planet, present company included."

"But Charles... You..." Until now Julia had not quite comprehended the scope of the situation.

"I have mind talents, and they are quite extensive. However, my mind's sensitivity pales in comparison to Gambit's." He looked at both of them, "You know what he did. Did you really fail to consider the implications?"

"I thought it was all of us with him, the place..."

"That was a factor, yes, but his awareness was strong enough to encompass this whole world and every living thing on it. _And still reach for more_."

"It almost killed him--" Rogue began.

"Only because his body is too frail for his mind. The awareness would have survived, perhaps kept growing to fill the universe," his words drifted off, his mind caught by the possibilities.

"You mean he's like the Phoenix?"

"In some ways, though I don't believe his powers work the same way. He won't be able to destroy star systems the way she did, he can unify himself with the universe, I'm not sure he can alter what he finds, though."

"What about those arrows he was shooting at us?" Julia asked.

"Projective telepathy, intensified." He smiled without humor, "A most formidable weapon, one to match his talent for channeling energy." His smile became more real, "With considerably less structural damage."

"He won't like it," Julia said.

"He already doesn't," Charles said. "That's why we have to be careful."

****

Gambit was sitting on the roof, again. The tutoring the professor had given him helped some, but until he could properly maintain his shields without constantly having to think about it, being around anyone was trying. It had been five days now. Rogue, his mother, Storm, even Wolverine and Bishop had all tried to approach him, but he couldn't be with any of them for more than a few minutes at a time. All their thoughts, their concerns would overwhelm him and he'd have to escape. So he came to the roof, and took a lot of long walks through the woods. He could be with the professor, he was the only one whose control was tight enough not to leak. But the professor would always want to ask him questions, questions he didn't want to answer. Solitude was becoming a way of life.

"'m not up for chit chat," he said without turning around. Especially not with you, he thought behind very tight shields.

"Gambit, we're going to have to face each other some time, it may as well be now," Jean said quietly as she settled near him.

"We don' have dat much t' discuss. You're sorry for what happen', fine. Anythin' else?" He did not turn to look at her.

"You know there is." She didn't quite know how to begin, "It wasn't all Lian."

"I know that." He continued gazing over the forest, "But I don' love you. And you don' love me."

She bit her lip, you're wrong, she thought, kept her thoughts guarded. "I know," she said through dry lips. "But there was something--"

"Desire. 's gone now. Lian is gone."

Are you sure, she wanted to ask, didn't. "I guess you're right." She stood, glanced down at him, "Gambit." He looked up. "I am sorry." She tried a smile, "Mostly." She saw the flicker of surprise on his face and took off before he had a chance to say anything. She didn't want his pity or his anger. But it looked like he wasn't going to give her what she did want.

''s not me, y' know,' came his voice in her mind. ''s just a part of yourself dat you want t' let out.' She slammed her mind shut. If only he was right. But she very much doubted he was.

Gambit sensed some of her thoughts, knew, too, the part of her that Lian had preyed on, the part that had wanted to succumb. It was a part that Jean didn't acknowledge, but it had come out in this, it had dominated Madelyne and the Phoenix, it came out in her attraction to Wolverine. It was something she'd have to deal with sooner or later, but he wouldn't be able to help her. The best thing she could do was get involved with Logan. Somehow he doubted she would, she'd been fighting that particular battle for too long. Maybe Scott would be able to help her. He doubted it.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, tossed it, exhaling slowly. He stood, backed up a couple of steps and took a running leap off the roof, tucking into a ball, doing two twists and a somersault then stretching out into a dive as he watched the ground rush up at him. At the last second he twisted and tucked, rolling on the grass. The impact still jarred him, but a physical pain was better than psychic bombardment any day. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. 

"What the hell did you think you were doin'?" said an angry voice. "Maybe you should have cracked that thick head of yours, might do you some good." 

He turned, knowing he would see Rogue landing. "Just doin' some exercise."

"The gym's for exercise, the Danger Room's for exercise, the roof ain't."

"Chere, you have t' broaden your horizons a little. Don' go limitin' yourself."

"Ain't my limits Ah'm worried about."

"Could you worry a little more quietly?"

"No," she exploded. "We all been codlin' you for days and all it's done is spoil you. It's time you face facts, Remy LeBeau, you got a gift, maybe one you don't like but you can't get rid of it by stayin' away from the people who care about you. Now give that mule inside you a swift kick and get some sense back in your head."

"Seems you already bent on doin' dat, chere," he said, though he smiled. He held out his hand, "But mebbe you're right. Come on, darlin', take a walk with this ol' mule."

She grumphed but took his hand and they started walking to the forest. "Where's that tree that gave you so much trouble?" she asked suddenly.

"It's dat way, I think. Why you want to know, chere?"

"Just keepin' it in mind in case you ever need it," she grinned.

He chuckled, "You're more than enough to do th' job yourself."

She turned a bit serious, "Ah know it's bad for you, Remy, but you have to get used to it. There ain't no running away from yourself, believe me, Ah know."

He paused, turned to face her, touched her face, careful to make sure it was only with his gloved fingers. He pulled her close, whispered, "The runnin' part I got down pat, hon, I'm jus' 'fraid of what'll happen when I stop."

She looked up quickly, "You want it, don't you."

"Every second I remember--"

"The heart of a star."

He nodded, eyes lowered, hands dropping away from her. "I can't do it, chere, I can't reach for it, cuz the minute I do, I'll lose myself. There won't be no goin' back."

"You don't know that. You can control it--"

He smiled a bit, "We both know I got me a problem with that."

"Well work on it," she snapped, holding him fiercely, "Ah'm not lettin' you go that easy."

He closed his eyes, feeling the strength in her, feeling her love, "We'll both hold on, chere," he whispered, "T'ain't no more neither one of us can do."

****


	11. CH 11

Chapter 11

Julia got off the phone with Michael, sighed. It was time to go back. Gambit seemed to be doing better now. He'd come back from a walk with Rogue and had actually joined them all for dinner. That was two days ago. Charles said they'd talked a little, and had been working together. He didn't need her anymore. She turned and smiled, seeing Charles there.

"He does need you, you know."

"Not hoverin' over him he doesn't. For that he's got you," she grinned.

"I don't hover, in a manner of speaking."

She merely grinned wider, shook her head. "It's still time for me to be on my way."

"What are you going back to, Julia? You could stay here, take some kind of leave of absence..."

This time she laughed, "My board o' directors might give you a wee bit of an argument on that." She laughed harder, "Or maybe not, which is more to the point. I have to go."

"Your board of directors?" he asked, words carefully neutral.

"You see, Charlie, I'm a woman o' many talents." She dug into her purse, gave him her card.

He took it wordlessly, read: OS International, Julia O'Shaughnessey, President, CEO, Chairman. "You're the OS in OS International?"

She shrugged, "It's a cushy job but somebody's got to have it."

He smiled slightly, knowing that the firm had started out some twenty years ago as an importing house and had grown to be one of the largest private multinational corporations in the world, with holdings everywhere, and assets just over a billion dollars. "Another piece of the mystery."

"I'll work harder on keepin' the rest to myself." She turned, glanced out the window of her room one more time, "The car will be coming for me soon. I thought about having a helicopter pick me up, but Nicky wouldn't like that." She grinned, looking back at him, "I almost did it anyway."

"You two have a peculiar relationship."

"We're alike," she said, smiling, "though he would no' admit it."

"Is there anything of his father in him?" he asked archly.

"Ach, back to that, are you?" she said. "You're incorrigible."

"With everything I learn, it makes less and less sense."

"Most things make no sense til you have all the pieces." She closed her purse, sighed, "I don't wish to discuss this with you, Charles. It's my burden to bear."

"But--"

"No offense, but if I were to tell anyone, it would not be you."

"Gambit."

She nodded, "Speaking of which, I ought to be telling him I'll be goin' on me way."

"I won't give up."

"I don't expect you to," she grinned, not the least bit perturbed. "As long as you do it in new and interesting ways, I'm sure our dinner will be fine." She glanced at him, eyes twinkling, "You did promise me dinner, you know."

He nodded, "How could I forget?"

"Give me a call sometime." She shouldered her bag, ready to go. "And take good care of him."

Again he nodded, "I'll do my best." She held out her hand, he took it, kissed it. "We'll be speaking soon."

"I'll look forward to it." She bent down, kissed him lightly. "Au revoir."

Julia dropped her bag on the front steps of the mansion, called her son mentally. 

"On your way, Mamman?" he asked, leaning on the wall behind her.

She whirled, "You shouldn't scare your mother."

He shrugged, "I been doin' a lot of that lately, neh?"

"Perfecting the craft," she said wryly. She held out her hand to him, he came forward and they walked through the front gardens. "I know you want to be here, can you try to be a little more careful? Especially now that that Magneto madman's back in the world."

"He really worries you, why?" he caught a flash of fear from his mother, but she looked calm enough.

"He's a persistent sort of man. People who are convinced they have the only truth are more dangerous than others--you ought to know that."

"She was obsessed, not proclaiming truth."

"It's all an obsession in one way or another." She gazed out over the flowers, "And then there was that incident on his rock earlier this year," she glanced at him reprovingly, "you didn't tell me about that. I had to find out about it from the news."

"Won't happen again," he said, dismissing it.

"It better not," she hrumphed, "if it does, I'd better hear about it from you, not Peter Jennings."

"Scout's honor," he said.

She chuckled, "That'll be the day. I'm trying not to be too much of a mother, Nicky, really I am. If I had my way you'd be under lock and key."

"There's not a lock that can keep me," he grinned.

"I knew a Thieves' Guild was a mistake."

"Not from my point of view."

She turned a bit serious, "Even after what happened with Bel?"

He looked at the ground, said nothing for a bit, "We both knew it was gonna happen."

"Knowing is one thing, experiencing it is something else," she replied. "I know you loved her."

"You never approved."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Everybody dies, Mother. Happens to us all." He took out a cigarette, lit it. "There's nothin' much we can do about dat."

She sighed, he wouldn't share his pain, even with her. She decided to change the subject, "Not that you need my opinion, but your new friends seem nice, especially Rogue."

"I figured you'd like her."

"Strong young woman. She'll go through hell for you."

"I hope I'm not the one who sends her dere."

"You probably will be, but she's got her eyes open. Don't push her away."

"Gal won' let me."

"Good." She took a deep breath, "It really is nice out here."

"I'm sure th' pr'fessor would love for you to stay," he said taking a drag from the cigarette.

"We're both grown, if he wants to stand me to dinner..."

"Uh-huh. He wants more than dinner. Whether it's Irish brogue or Harvard biz school style, ol' charm's alive and well."

"He's got his fair share of charm, too," she chuckled, "Nosy, though."

"You can take 'im," he said off-handedly.

"What about that Jean Grey? Is she gonna be a problem?"

"Not for me. For herself, prob'ly."

"Got a part of her that she can't handle...?"

He nodded, "Once she 'ccepts it, she'll be fine."

"Glad to hear you say that."

He tossed the cigarette away, "Got t' watch those motherin' instincts."

"They creep out of me every once in a while."

"We'd better head back, looks like your fan club's gatherin' on th' front steps. We just about covered everythin' anyway."

She glanced at the front of the mansion, a little surprised to see all the X-Men assembled there. She'd expected Charles, Rogue, and perhaps Storm, but no one else. But they were all there.

"Limo's pulling up, too," Gambit said. "Nice black stretch."

"I wanted a helicopter, but I thought it might be a little too flashy for you," she said. 

"Thanks for de consideration." He turned back up the path to the house.

"You're wrong, though," she said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him. "There is one thing we haven't covered."

"What's that?"

"Two things." She grinned, "One, Michael wants a rematch at poker, but you'll have to wait until after they repaint the kitchen. Fumes you know."

He chuckled, "He sure he can afford it?"

"The kitchen, yes, poker with you, no. But I've already warned him."

"I'll give him a call. As long as George is cookin' de gumbo, I'll be there."

She smiled, a little more serious now, "And I love you. Please take good care of yourself, Nicky." She reached up, always a little surprised at how much he'd grown, and gave him a hug. 

"Je t'aime aussi, Mamman," he whispered, gave her a quick kiss. "Tell Michael t' take good care of you."

"He always has." She drew back, couldn't resist reaching up to touch his face, "I miss you, Nicky."

"I'll call, visit, mebbe, soon."

She smiled, "You'll try, yes I know. I might just drop by here every once in a while."

"T' see me or Charlie?" he asked with a smile.

"Well you, of course," she said with a matching smile, "but if he should happen to be here..."

He laughed, took her hand and they walked back to the waiting group. She said her good byes to all of them as Gambit took her bag and slung it in the back of the limo. He waited by the door as she made the rounds, a hug and a private word for each. At last she came to Charles, who took her hands and smiled at her. "Until next time."

She nodded, grinning, "Surprise me." As she walked away, she mentally sent her private number to him. She could picture his smile in her mind. 

"Everyone taken care of?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll be expecting a call from you, young man."

"I'll call. Send Michael and George my best."

She nodded, reached up and hugged him again, hard, wishing she could take him with her and keep him forever. But she knew better than that. "Bye, Nicky."

"Bye." 

She quickly ducked in the limo, not wanting her son to see her tears. It always hurt to leave him, but there was nothing he could do about that, she didn't want to subject him to it. The driver backed away and she sat there, hugging herself, alone in the wide seat. She watched him standing in the driveway as the driver prepared to turn, saw Rogue come down and take his hand. She smiled a little. 'Take care of him, girl.' She let the tears fall for a few more minutes, then took a deep breath. Michael had rescheduled the board meeting for later this afternoon. She had to be ready. 


End file.
